Dragon Ball: Broly
by Antacadabra
Summary: This is Dbs Broly, this is if he replaced Goku as the main character and lands on Kami's lookout instead of with grandpa gohan. And before you ask, YES I HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE! IT WAS AWESOME! This will be a long series. It is very dark, adventurous, and will have lemons in it. I'm not gonna hold back on anything such as blood,gore, language, and sex.
1. Brolys Challenge

(So i put a stop to my Jiren story for now. Im working on more ideas for him, since i dont know much about Jiren. But now i will write a story where Broly is the main character, he crash lands on earth instead of Goku. This is the new Broly too, this is the 2018 Broly as far as looks go not personality, his personality is quite different but same in some aspects. But keep in mind hes a sayain at heart and those sayain instincts can take over easily. He lands on Kami's lookout, they train him, he meets bulma from roshi, she was trying to find dragon ball and roshi had one, thats how they met. Broly will not hit his head but instead get good put into him from shenron. It will make his personality cocky, smart, and outgoing with a tad bit of shyness added to him. Paragus will send him on earth, but before he does, he stamps Broly's name on the minature ship so they his name was known to whom found him. Broly power level when he was a baby was 10,000 so keep that in mind. Teen Broly was able to destroy planets at age 12,(Old non cannon movie) while Goku could only destroy cars, walls, buildings with his kamehameha. Keep all of this in mind, its not my fault he'll be a little OP. I will not hold back on my lemons or blood or gore, so be prepared. Also Bulma is born the same year as Broly, i didnt want the age problem. Krillin will only be two years younger. Yamcha will be the same age as he was in dragon ball. Also the characters in the story are going to age througout the story, this will be a very LONG series so if you like long stories then your in luck! Enjoy. Btw the new Dbs Broly movie was amazing! This is MY(NOT AKIRA TORIYAMA'S! So please dont go "Hey this isnt cannon!" I know its not lol,its my alternate version of Db and if Broly replaced Goku.) alternate version of Broly! _ **(WHEN YOU SEE THIS, ITS A SOUND OF AN ACTION.)**_

I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS!

 **Prologue**

Age 776, It was a hot cloudy day outside on earth, the tree leaves made a smooth sound, the air was fresh, birds chirping. A tall green man with pointy ears named Kami, stands on his pillar with his eyes closed a wooden staff, white clothing, enjoying all the sounds and the feeling of a beatiful day he inhaled and exhaled peacfully while watching over the earth.

He was asissted by a very dark chubby man with a turban on his head, a brown vest, his name was Popo. Popo ask's Kami if he can get him anything and he tells him no. Then Kami tell's him that he's still worried that an enemy will appear one day, and that he needs a pupil. Popo joking says that he can see if Korin is up for it.(Korin will come later in the story)This made Kami laugh a bit, he kept a smile on his face. Then his facail expression quickly changed soon after he feels energy stronger than his, he felt it coming straight his way. Popo soon realzied what he was feeling and they both were sweating with their gaurds up.

In a distance in the sky the saw something coming towards them. Kami thought it was his enemy the demon king Piccolo, and that he's escaped from his seal. But as the object got closer and closer, it turned out to be a minature space ship, circular shaped, gray, and had a clear window on it.

The space ship was coming down fast and it made Kami and Popo move out the way. As it crash landed on the pillar above the sky, Kami cautiously approaches the minature space ship and is shocked to hear a wail.

He then rushes over to the wail and the minature pod door opens on itself and he says a baby with long black hair with a tail crying. He then picks the baby up and holds him. He then smiles at the baby and the baby laughs.

Popo on the other hand seemed confused but scared. Then Kami realized that the energy he had sensed ealier came from the baby. This worried Kami a little bit but also made him happy because in his mind, he wanted a future pupil to hand things over to. Kami then tells Popo while holding the baby, that this must be a gift from above and that the baby is stronger than them both combined and that he's gonna make this baby his pupil.

Popo then walks over to the dented spot where the pod landed and looked inside of it. He found nothing but a peice of paper with a name on it attached with sayain armor.(The reason why Broly didnt have the armor on was because paragus didnt have time to put it on him, the planet was being destroyed as he was trying to send him off, now i couldve made Broly go to planet Vampa but i didnt want to YET! This will be a long series so well see lots of planets in the future.) The name on paper said Broly. Popo tells Kami that he think's that the baby's name is Broly and that he mustve been abandoned and unwanted by his parents so he was sent away to here. Kami replies by saying that its the parents loss and their gain. He tells Popo that he's gonna raise Broly properly with discipline, how to fight with weights on, fly, how to use ki, how to read power levels, and how to become a good person overall.

Popo nods his head and agreed with Kami. Popo says that he'll teach him how to relax his mind and think clear and body movement. Kami then asks 'Well Broly, are you hungry?' Broly's stomach then growls. Kami laugs and puts on a gi fit for a baby onto Broly with the snap of his fingers.

He takes Broly to the kitchen and makes soup for Broly, he feeds him soup and realzied that after he's done, Broly wants more. He than makes more and more and more and by the time Broly was full it was already night.

The moon was out and the stars were shinning throughout the quiet night. Kami walks outside with Broly in his hands and tells Broly about the moons gravitational pulls and the oceans.

As he was explaining to Broly, Kami noticed how much Broly was starring at the moon, and that he was gettting heavier and heavier in his arms. Soon after Broly arua glows green and he starts to float out of Kami's hands and upwards. Broly starts crying and starts transforming into a great ape. As Broly was transforming, Kami realized that Broly was getting hairy, bigger, and taller.

Popo comes out in fear and curses. Next thing they know, Broly is full great ape, the ape was extemely tall, it was about 50 feet tall, and had bad intentions. His fur was all limish green and had spiky hair. The ape roars and it created a shockwave throughout the lookout.

Kami couldnt believe the imense power he was feeling. Broly was no more but a infant and he possed power great than the gaurdian of earth. In his ape form his power increased 10 fold. Afraid and not knowing what to do, Kami and Popo agreed that this had something to do with the moon, so then Kami tells Popo that he'll cover the moon with clouds to see if it works. But Broly on the other hand was roaring and beating his chest, then he starts shooting beams out of his mouth.

He shot one at Popo it nearly hit but Popo managed to move out the way due to his good body control. But he still got caught in the shockwave from the beam. The beam that was shot, took of a whole chunk of the lookout. Kami see's and tells Popo that he's not sure if the lookout can hold all of Broly's weight.

Soon after he says that, the lookout starts to fall down slowly but only whenever Broly jumped up and down. Popo then tells Kami he'll buy him some time so that he can summon every cloud on earth to cover the moon. Kami shakes his head and then starts to summon the clouds.

Popo yells at Broly to get his attention, Broly turns and looks at Popo and attempts to pick him up but Popo quickly dodges the grab. He then runs around and around in circles while great ape Broly tries to grab him. This frustrates the ape and him wanting to grab Popo turned into wanting to blast him. Broly opens his mouth and shoots out a blast stronger than the one before. Popo dodges it but barely, he got caught in the shockwave once again and it hurt him alot. He knew that if he was to be hit by one of these blast that he'd be instantly dead.

The damage the blast caused was crazy, there was half of a lookout, Broly blasted it effortlessly from his last blast. Popo knew that if he wanted to stop Broly, he knew to let Broly grab him and crush him, so that way he wouldnt destroy the entire lookout before Kami could summon all of the clouds.

Broly then beats his chest and jumps up and down again, causing the lookout to fall lower and lower, this broke Kami's concentration. Kami then tells Popo that he's almost done and needs only a few more minutes. Popo nods his head and sticks his tongue out at the 50 foot ape and it pissed him off.

Broly then tries to grab Popo again but with nowhere else to run or hide, Popo lets Broly grab him. Popo nervously yells and the ape grips him tightly and squeezes him. Popo then yells from the top of his lungs in pain. Kami notices this and tries his best to stay concentrated.

The limish green ape squeezes Popo tighter and tighter until he eventually hears Popo's bones crushing with made him smirk and an sinister smile on his face. Popo was pretty sure that the ape crushed all of his bones, he was in so much pain that he passes out in the apes grip.

Kami says that he's finished with a sigh of releif. It was pitch black out side and all that could be seen is the stars. The moon was competely covered up with every cloud in the world.

The ape then starts to shrink back down to the normal sized infant. Popo was dropped in the process. Kami see's the infant back to normal state sleeping in the air but starts falling down. Kami stretches his arm all the way out and catches Broly. Popo on the other hand magic carpet catches his fall.

Kami rushes over to Popo and heals him up instantly. Looking down at the naked infant in his arms, Kami restored him with the same gi he had put on him before.(The only reason he didnt put his sayain armor on Broly was because it didnt cross his mind to, it was just in the moment.) He couldnt believe that such a innocent harmeless looking infant possed such raw power.

Kami then looks at his half lookout and restores the other half like it was nothing, everthing was like how it was before.

Kami tells Popo to hold the infant so that he can go gather up all the dragon balls from his secret room. Popo was very hesitant at first to grab the infant but see's how peacfully he looks when asleep. While holding the infant, Popo smiled the whole entire time while looking down at the infant.

2 minutes later, Kami comes out with the dragon balls in a huge brown sack and tell's Popo that the good people down at earth would need these one day so he doesnt care if they scatter across the earth. He then empty's the giant brown sack and lines the dragon balls up neatly in a circle.

He looks at Popo and the both nod their heads at each other. Kami starts saying things in a different language and put his arms up and shouts out to shenrom to come out so that he can grant his wish, the red balls start to glow yellow and as that was happening a dragon comes out. Shenron was created by Kami, thats why he has dragon balls.

The dragon looked really cool, it was extremely long, dark green, and had very deep voice, the dragon also looked very intimidating. Shenron tells his creator Kami that its good to see him again and that he'll try his best to grant his wish.

Kami nods and wishes to know about Broly's race and why he turned all ape on them, he also asked why he was so strong too. Shenron tells Kami that Broly is a sayain from planet vegeta which was just recently destroyed but an alien named Frieza. He tells him that Broly's father was named paragus and on plantet vegeta, the king was planning on exterminating Broly because he was too strong but before they could do it, Paragus had a fight with a man named Bardock over the last pod ship.

Paragus barley won and sent Broly to earth while the planet was being destroyed.(I know paragus would get wrecked by Bardock! But for plot purpose i nerfed him.) He states that Broly is a one of a kind sayain and that his power is rare. He tells him that Broly is suppossed to be a myth on plantet vegeta, they called him the legendary super sayain.

Taking this all in Popo and Kami seemed very fascinated learning all of this. Shenron continues and tells them that sayains turn into apes on a full moon due to their tails, if you cut it off it will prevent any future transformations. Hearing this Popo and kami got really happy and started to smile at each other. But Shenrons cuts their smiles short after telling them that sayains can be very voilent in nature and that Broly will have a hard time controlling his power because its alot to handle and that in the future Broly will have alot of rage and will need to learn how to harness his power not to destroy.

Kami and Popo take down notes in their heads and ask if Shenron could maybe add a bit of more good into Broly and take out the future evil out of his soul so that he can overcome his power and rage, Shenron intterupts Kami and tells him that he cant make two wishes because its against his rules. Kami convinces him and tells him he'll look the other way for now since it only was just a question. Shenron grants his wish since he is his creator and that Kami will owe him one.

Shenron glows and a beam of light comes and strikes Broly right in the heart but was very harmless. Shenron tells Kami and Popo good luck and vanished back into the glowing dragon balls and they all float into the sky and spread out going in all different directions. Kami tells Popo that he wants him to go put Broly in a bed. Popo nods and walks to a brown door with a smile on his face and places Broly in a pitch white room with a bed on it, this room was known as the room of space and time.

He only put Broly in there because it was the closest room avalible with a bed in it. Kami walks back over to the edge of his lookout and continues his job as the gaurdian of earth. 2 days passes by and Kami realizes that he hasnt seen Broly in awhile. So he goes over to Popo who was meditating on his floating carpet and taps his shoulder asking him where Broly was. Popo jumps up in scare and tells him he accidently left him in the hyperbolic time chamber for the last two days, he apoligizes and tells Kami that when he meditates it feels like only minutes and not hours or days.

Kami yells at Popo afriad that Broly would be stuck inside due to the limit of the hyperbolic chamber rules. If one stayed over more than two days, they would be stuck in there forever. They both rushed towards the room of space and time and Popo opens the door hoping to see Broly laying in bed. But this wasnt the case, Popo told Kami that he hopes Broly didnt go too far, if he did he'd be lost in there forever.

Afriad of that to be the case Kami uses his staff to detect where Broly was, he sensed his power and he instantly started trembling, Broly's power level felt 50 times stronger. (His power might be 70,000 at this point due to him being the legendary super sayain and all and also his adaptabilty) Kami had no problem spotting Broly with his long distance vision. Broly was pretty far but Kami eyes were just that good. He runs towards Broly and seconds after he realizes that he's next to Broly, the infant was just rolling on the ground clapping his hands and lauging at his grumbling stomach.

He see's Kami and instantly smiles and puts his arms out to him. This made Kami smile and picks Broly up. He then walks towards the entrance of the room of space and time. Popo follows behind them and they exit the pitch white room.

Walking on the white tiles of his lookout, Kami enters a room, it was the kitchen. He feeds Broly once more and again and again, soon enough it was night again. Kami had already summoned the clouds for precaution measures, he then puts Broly to bed.

16 Years pass by and Kami and Popo raised Broly, taking care of him and teaching him everything they know. They even celebrated his birthday. Broly was now age 16, he is very energetic, outgoing, laughed alot, very stubborn, but disciplined. Broly knew of what he was and where he was from, Kami decided to tell Broly about his history awhile back but Broly still considered Kami as his father. Broly was also extremely cocky and bragged alot, this was due to him knowing how strong he is. Broly was used to wearing weighted clothing, training in the time chamber, and he could even speak both languages of english and namekian due to Kami teaching him.

Broly age 16, wore a grey and white gi, black sweat bottoms and was 5'8 which was pretty average for his age.(Dont worry he'll grow, trust me, im a die hard dbz fan, i know how tall he gets as an adult!) He had long black hair and was the defintion of a pretty boy, his skin had a tan look to it but he was still white. He was very muscluar but not too muscular, he had a very nice smile and a cocky smooth voice. Broly likes to play pranks on Kami and Popo time to time. Even though Broly is energetic, he can be VERY shy sometimes.

Over the past 16 years, Broly even has met Korin the cat. He found out about what senzu beans were and how they worked. Broly learned how to fly, how to use his ki, body movement, balance, how to read ki levels, use beams, and he even learned how to toughen up his tail because during his training with Popo, they would attempt to grab his tail and when they did it would weaken him. He learned martail arts too.

Broly also learned how to control SOMEWHAT of his anger and power, hes very flawed when it comes to trying to control himself. They attempted to teach him how to control his ape form but they failed many times. All Broly learned was how stop himself from changing into the ape but he couldnt master his conscious when transformed. Broly's arua was green, even his ki blast were green. Broly wrapped his tail around his waist like a belt so that no one could grab it.

(From the years of training from Kami and Popo, and training in the hyperbolic time chamber, id say his power level is 320,000(Max Power) considering when he was a teen in the movie(s), he was able to destroy other planets effortlessly. In the new movie we dont see teen Broly but im pretty sure he could destroy planets considering paragus training him to be strong and all, plus with him being a sayain.)This is the end of the prologue, the first chapter picks up right after this, Kami will send Broly on an adventure to gather the dragon balls as a challenge. Broly will meet new people, learn new techniques, and learns how to be more independent.

 **Chapter 1: Broly's challenge**

Its early in the morning, the sun is rising and Broly is up. He's flying above Popo drawing on his face with white paint while he's meditating on his floating carpet. Popo didnt realize because Broly nuetralized his power level to the minimum, even though Broly's power level was 320,000 he still managed to nuetralize it to 10,000.

He quietly drew a butt on Popo's face, while doing so, Broly tried to hold in his laugh the entire time but eventually laughed so hard that Popo opened up his eyes and spit flying out of Broly's mouth and onto his face. Popo sat there with spit on his face, and had a dead serious look on his face.

'That wasnt very nice Broly now was it?'

Broly looks at Popo's demeanor and backs away nervously. "Im sorry Mr. Popo, i was just having some fun! Lighten up. Besdies its kinda boring here, i wanna fight some bad guys and kick their as-"

Broly gets interupted by Popo he says 'Language Broly, we dont curse here remember?'

With a nervous laugh broly rubs the back of his head and replies with "Yeah my bad Mr. Popo, im gonna go bother Father Kami now."

'You do that." The pitch black man says with a smile of his face, while whipping the spit off his face, floating on his carpet still.

As Broly walks away, he takes one last look at Popo and see's how he began meditating again, he did not realize that Broly drew a butt on his face, this made Broly crack up laughing, and causing Popo to open up one eye, seeing Broly laugh.

Minutes after Broly see's Kami and greets him. 'Your in a good mood today Broly, you usually wake up at 12, your up pretty early today. Dont tell me that your playing those early pranks on Mr. Popo.'

Broly says in a sarcastic laugh rubbing his head "Pft what? Nah not today, id never do something like that."

Broly was a terrible liar and made it seem so obvious when he was telling a fib.

Kami glances over to where Mr. Popo was meditating and see's the butt drawn on his face. He looks at Broly as Broly rubs his head and laughs nervously.

Then Kami couldnt help but laugh too, Popo then opened one eye again to see them two laughing.

'That was a good one Broly! But dont pull a prank on me! Besides i know the real reason why your up. Your probably bored out of your mind up here in the lookout huh?'

"Yeah you know it! I wanna go kick some butt father Kami! Im a lot stronger than a lot of people and im trained."

Kami places a hand on Broly's head with a smile and says 'Dont worry son, ive got a suprise for you!'

Broly eyes lights up. "Oo a suprise?! I love suprises! What is it!?! What is it!?"

'Relax Broly, dont get too excited. Today is the day i let you go down to earth, so that you can find the dragon balls. If you find all 7 and bring them back to me, ill let you grant any wish you want. This made Broly get super excited, his ki started rising from excitement.

'Relax Broly, this is your big first test of trust, your remember the rules right? And are you able to tame yourself when needed?'

"Yeah yeah blah blah no hurting innocent people blah blah no rasing my power over the limit that it already is, blah blah no killing unless its self defense. When its a full moon relax and take deep breathes and meditate blah blah dont attempt to master ape form blah blah. Now when do i get to leave fight the bad guys!?"

Seeing how excited Broly was to fight bad guys, Kami realized that Shenron maybe had put too much good into Broly.

'You can leave now if you like Broly but dont forget your supplies before you leave.'

Broly smiles at Kami and says "okay father" while going to his room to pack his supplies up.

Kami stood there with a smile on his face and was joined by Popo. 'So you think he's ready Master Kami?'

Kami replies with 'Yes i do, this is my test for him and without a doubt i know he'll pass it. I have every inch of faith in him. Just wait and youll see.'

Popo replies with 'I believe in him too. He'll get those dragon balls.'

10 minutes later Broly still in his room, it has brownish green walls, a little bed, a staff, and a dresser. He also had posters on his walls of skulls and bands.(every once and awhile Kami would take Broly down to earth in disguise as a human and buy him things.)Broly made sure to pack everything in his bookbag that he was taking with him.

Broly packed clothing and gear, he even packed his sayain armor just incase he would need it for protection. As he was about to walk out of his room Broly halted and in the corner of his eye see's his necklace that Kami gave him, inside the necklace was a picture of him, Kami, and Popo all together.

In the picture Broly had a goofy look on his face while sticking his tongue out, pulling the inside of his cheeks out. Popo had a thumbs up and Kami had a smile on his face with his hand on Broly's head. Looking at the photo made Broly smile and he put it inside his pocket. He walks out his room with his bookbag all ready to go.(Broly has a room because Kami made him his own personal room.)

Walking out Broly see's Kami and Popo waiting for him. He casually smiles while rubbing his head.

"Alright i have everything packed up! I promise not to let you guys down."

'We know you wont Broly, we belive in you. But be careful and never let your gaurd down.' Kami says.

"Aye aye captain" Broly then hugs Kami and Popo. Deep down this made Kami want to cry a little bit, he knew that this will kinda of shape Broly to learn some qualities of how to be a man on his own. He raised Broly up since he was a baby, and bonded with him teaching him right from wrong. Popo too, he felt that Broly was truly a brother to him.

Broly then lets go and gives them a smile and a thumbs up before flying off.

But before he got too far Kami yells 'Go to Korin, he has some senzu beans for you! Safe trips my son! And remember this is a challenge! You have no way of detecting the dragon balls so good luck!'

Broly cockily says "Hmp im Broly, i can do anything! By the way Mr. Popo go look in the mirror when you get a chance!"

He continues to fly downwards towards where Korin lived laughing his way there. Popo was confused but shrugged it off, Kami started laughing too.

Broly stared at the veiw of the lookout as it became harder and harder to see as Broly was getting further and further away. He flew with the birds into the bright blue sky.

10 minutes go by, he soon arrives to Korins tower, it wasnt far at all from Kami's lookout. The tower was big, oval like, and was white mixed with a little brown. Broly lands inside and looks around but doenst see Korin anywhere.

"Hey crazy cat guy where are you? Im here for the senzu"

Broly then gets jump scared as the white cat holding a staff was right behind him holding a bag of senzu beans.

'Im right here! Wheres your manners you little brat? I see Kami didnt teach you that well enough.'

Broly says to Korin "My manners are up your butt but im afriad it stinks too much for me to go and get it."

They both laughed at the joke, they always joked around and went back and forth like this. Korin then hands him a huge sack of senzu beans telling him that, it will last him an entire year. But Korin knew Broly had an appetite so Korin gives him an extra bag and tells him that it should last him an extra year.

Broly smiled and said thanks to Korin, he then pets Korin like a pet and runs off knowing that Korin hates to be petted like an animal or pet. Korin chases after him but stops after Broly fly's off while laughing.

Broly was officially on his own and started heading downwards. He see's how long the wooden pillar is from Korin's house and feels bad for whomever tries to climb all the way to the top. Broly then eats one of his senzu, as he didnt eat breakfast and knows that it will last him 10 full days. He puts one of the sacks tied to his waist and the other in his bookbag.

Broly had a sword too, it was long sharp and could cut through anything. Broly had it holstered on his back.(Kinda how Goku had his staff on his back holstered. Kami trained him and brought him one on their last visit down in earth.

Broly goes further and further down seeing more green and brown. He eventually lands on the bottom and see's a village. The village had all natives in it, they were peaceful and were cooking things in their pots, they looked at Broly shockingly, they couldnt belive he came from the top.

Broly cockily walks past them with his eyes closed thinking he's all that.

"Oof" He then bumps into a young boy accidentally with his eyes closed. "Hey whats the big deal? What where your goi-"

'Im sorry sir, it wont happen again.' Broly looks down and see's a tan boy who was super small. He had a feather on his head and wore brown native clothing with a blue with white stripes bandana attached to his clothing.

Broly felt bad being kind of rude considering he was only trying to show off with his eyes closed.

Broly smiles and says to the boy "Your fine little buddy. Whats your name?"

'My name is Upa, whats your name?' He says to Broly with a smile on his face.

"My name is Broly and im on a quest!"

'Oo a quest? What type of quest?!' Upa's eyes lit up.

"Im on the quest to get the dragon balls! There's seven of them and im looking for my first one."

'Ive never heard of that before but you should ask my dad. Hey daddy! My friend here has a question!'

A tall tan man starts walking away from his tepee and approaches Broly with a smile on his face. Upa's father was huge, he had really big muscles, and had transparent scars on his chest. He also wasnt wearing a shirt. He wore brown pants with lace on them, he also had long hair braided like Upa's.

'What can i help you with young man?'

Broly responds with "Im looking for seven dragon balls. There red with stars on them. My name is Broly by the way."

'Nice to meet you Broly, my name is Bora and i am the chief of this tribe. Are you talking about this ball right here?"

Bora pulls out a four star dragon ball.

Broly's eyes widened "Yes thats it right there! Can i please have it! Im on a quest to make a wish with it!"

'Hm...i suppose, but only if you can help me out with something. I need you to find someone strong to clear out some bandits for me, i cant do it because i have to protect my village but if you found someone for it, the dragon ball with me yours.'

Broly cockily says "Is that it? Pft easy peasy! Where are they? Ill take them out myself so that i can finish this quest and impress my father."

Bora nervously looks at Broly and says 'Haha nice one kid, but im being for real here. These guys have guns and everything. They are ruthless and dont care if your a kid or not.'

Broly knew that Bora didnt know anything about his power and wanted to suprise him by clearing out those bandits. But Broly convinced him to tell him where the badits were.

'The bandits are 5 miles away from here. Just up that road, but please young one be carefu-'

Broly cuts him off and says "No worries big guy i got this. This will be a piece of cake! Besides ive been waiting to kick some bad guy's as- I mean butts!"

'If you insist young one, go for it! But be careful!'

Broly nods his head with a smile on his face and begans to fly off. This shocked Bora as he had never seen a person fly before. He also noticed how Broly had a tail, which was wrapped around his waist. Bora realizes that Broly truly is no ordinary boy.

Soaring through the tree's and wildlife, Broly then approaches what looks like to be another village but was taken over by nasty looking men. The men were treating the females like slaves, yelling at them and threatening them. There were 10 men, the men were all gathered around the campfire sitting on logs, chewing tobbacco. They had stubble beards and their clothes had dirt on them. They had an average body type and they also wore hats.

Broly approaches them cockily and says "Hey excuse me but i belive this village doesnt belong to you men, also thats no way to treat a lady. You guys are lame for acting so tough, i bet i could take on you all with my eyes closed."

Broly now with a cocky smirk on his face. The man who looks to be the leader laughs at Broly as if he thought Broly was just joking, he then gets up and walks to Broly's face and with a nasty tone says ' Who the hell do you think you are kid? We own this village now! This is our yard now! And we take what we want godammit! Now scram before you get yourself hurt.'

"Me get myself hurt? "Nah i dont get hurt but id like to see you guys try to hurt me. It will be your funerals. Just leave this village, return it to the natives and there wont be any problems."

Broly tried his best to sound mature but was lauging in his head the whole entire time because he thought that it was gonna work.

The leader smirks and orders his men to make an example of Broly. They all grab their guns and knives and draws them towards Broly. Broly cockily stands there against a tree with his arms crossed with a smile on his face.

He then begans to read their power levels.(Their power levels were below 10)

"Man their all pretty weak, ugh maybe next time i guess ill find a real challenge. Oh well its time to take out the trash!"

Broly says in his head.

Broly knew he could flick them all with one finger without even looking and thats exactly what he decided to do.

One by one they all rushed towards Broly and he flicked them with his finger with his eyes closed the entire time.

This angered them and they began to shoot at Broly.

Broly catches all of the bullets with his hand and says "Do you want these back?"

This terrifed them, they knew Broly was something else but they didnt know what. The leader then grabs a knife and tries to stab Broly, without a flinch Broly just stood there in the same spot allowing the knife to hit him on contact. Broly yells and falls to the ground.

It looked like Broly had been impaled by the knife. The leader started to celebrate telling his men that this boy was just a fluke.

"Just a fluke huh?"

The leader turns around in shock to only see Broly smiling while holding a broken knife.

'But how!? It hit you! This cant be real! What are you?!'

"The names Broly and my skin would never be impaled by a knife. Not even a bullet could hurt me."

Broly sticks his tongue out at the men and then punches the leader so hard, he goes flying through the sky never to be seen again.

Now seeing that their leader is gone, the goonies run away and apologized for their behavior.

The females that were hiding in their teppee's came out and all gave Broly a kiss on the cheek. This made Broly and more cockier and made him feel invincible. They made Broly a meal and he ate it all within the matter of minutes.

Broly was super nice to the females and gave them a wave goodbye while he still had food in his mouth chewing. Broly then makes his way back to Upa and Bora.

10 minutes pass and he shows up back to their village. Upa was excited to see his new friend and appraches Broly with a smile on his face.

Bora then walks up to Broly and says 'I see you made it back in one peice so im assuming everything went well?'

"Yep! Super well, i beat those guys without even breaking a sweat. Now can i have my reward now? Please?" Broly says with a excited smile on his face, he was excited to get his first dragon ball.

'Ofcourse Broly! Thanks for all your help. I dont need proof that you did it, i heard the victory horn ealier.'

Broly didnt remember hearing a horn, he assumed that it was because he was eating at the time.

'You can always come back and visit us anytime Broly! Safe trips!' Bora then hands Broly the four start dragon ball and a fish sandwhich which was made by Upa.

Upa goes up to Broly and hugs him and says witha smile on his face 'Come back to visit me again friend, im gonna miss you.'

Broly smiles back and pats Upa on the head just like Kami does to him and says "You got it litttle buddy! Ill be back! I promise. But before i leave, can you tell me where you guys found the dragon ball?."

'I found it just lying around in a birds nest, i thought it was an egg but when i picked it up it was red ball, i thought it was valuable so i just kept it for myself.

"Oh alrighty then, i guess i can attempt to look at nest but i highly doubt there inside one. Besides there way too many birds. Eh but a challenge is a challenge! See you guys!" Broly then fly's off, at this time it is evening.

Looking back the village while he was in the air, Broly looks at Upa and Bora one more time and gives them both a thumbs up with a smile. He see's how peacful the village is and how everyone worked together.

Broly flys off but then realizes that he has no clue where to look to find the other dragon balls. Broly kept flying around wandering and soon enough it was night outside and Broly was still near forest tree's. The sky was dark and the stars were shinning bright.

Broly wanted to lay down for a little bit considering he's been flying all day. He spots a cave which was suprisingly empty. Broly makes himself comfortable, he gathers a pile of rocks and stacks them up, he was gonna use them as a pillow. Broly wasnt a picky person, he'd lay on anything and eat almost anything. And due to his sayian nature, he could adapt very easily. Broly had a blanket that he'd brought with him from home, he then takes it out of his bookbag and lays it out flat on the cold hard ground. It was really windy but luckily the wind didnt hit inside the cave. Broly wanted to go deeper in the cave but didnt feel like it.

But before Broly layed down, something made him urge to look outside, as he walked out the cave he looks up and see's the dark sky, stars and the moon. Broly knew that he had already mastered not transforming into the ape and resisting it, so looking at it didnt have an effect on him. He could turn into the ape but still didnt know how to regain consciousness while in the ape form. But the moon coul be very hypnotizing when staring at it.

Broly standing looking at the moon, closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and walks back into the cave. Inside the cave Broly sets up a camp fire inside, the camp fire lights up the entrance of the cave as Broly didnt really want to get lost or explore it.

Broly then takes out his necklace from home and opens the hatch on it to look at the picture. It made him smile and feel good, but he slightly missed them, he's not really used to being on his own like this. Broly then closes the hatch on the necklace and puts it back in his pocket.

Broly lays his head on the rocks, closes his eyes and next thing he knows he's asleep. Broly wakes up hearing the birds chirping and the sunlight over his eyes. Broly gets up yawning and strecthing his arms out, his hair was messy and had little pebbles and dirt in it. Broly noticed this and he spots a river stream just up ahead. So he decides to grab his bag and fly over to the river.

The river water was blue, and there were tree's all around the enviroment, it was slighty windy, the sun was shinning bright also. Broly takes off his gi and unravels his tail from his waist and jumps inside the river. Him taking off his gi exposed his body as he has very toned abs, chest, back, and arms for a 16 year old. Even his legs were toned.

While Broly was bathing in the water, going under and up, a beatiful teenage girl with blue hair in a ponytail, sneaks up to his bag and looks through it and takes the four star dragon ball while he's not looking. She then tip toes away and heads back to her car, she starts the engine and Broly noticed the noise. He didnt think too much of it as he was to focused on bathing. But then wondered why a car would be in the middle of the woods with trees.

Broly gets out of the river and uses charges his ki up which instantly dries his skin off. He then see's that his bag was open, he looks through it trying to see if the dragon ball was still there but he didnt see it. He instantly knew that the mysterious person in the car stole it. He didnt know who or why they stole but but he sure as hell didnt waste anytime.

The mysterious girl reveals her two star dragon ball and puts the four star right next to it in the passenger seat.

'Ha! I cant belive i actually got it! That was easier than expected! Two down five to-'

Broly stops in front the car forcing the mysterious girl to stop. Broly in a grumpy mood rips the hood of her car off and makes a cocky smirk.

"Going somewhere? I believe you have something that belongs to me! You either give it up or ill-"

Broly stops and notices the mysterious female. He couldnt believe how beautiful she was. She had blue torqouise hair in a ponytail braided with a red ribbon on, she wore a purple scarf around her neck, a pink dress with the name Bulma written on it, and had a blue mini bag attached to her side.

Bulma in disbelief that her car hood was ripped off, reaches in the back seat and draws a gun out and shoots it at Broly, all while doing so she had fear in her eyes. Seeing the bullets aiming for him, Broly catches them all with his teeth and smiles cockily while spitting them out. Bulma couldnt belive her eyes, she didnt know what to think. But then she realize that the teen was cute.

She saw that he didnt have a shirt on, had a scar(NO! NOT the one he got from training with paragus on Vampa like in the movie,THAT NEVER HAPPENED in this story, this is different, this scar is from something else youll find out later in the story, its a little scar, not a big one,its kinda hard to notice it but Bulma is very good with noticing things.) on his chest and saw how muscluar he was. She also noticed his smile, she feel in a trance for a few seconds but then snapped out of it after she hears his voice.

"Um hey excuse me, i didnt mean to be so aggresive. I didnt mean to mess up your car. But what i really wanna know is who are and why you stole my dragon ball." Broly says in a nice smooth soft tone.

'B-B-Bulma is my name, and im looking for the dragon balls. I wanted them because i heard that they can grant you any wish you want. I found my two star dragon ball in my basement, im now going on a journey to catch them all.'

Broly knew that was gonna end problematic so he expains to her in a nice calm voice "Nice to hear but there's only one problem. I too am looking for the dragon balls! I need to collect them all to make my wish and impress my father and finish my challenge. So if ya dont mind, i think ill be taking them both with me and off your hands."

This causes Bulma to get upset because she knew she couldnt overpower him, she knew bullets wouldnt hurt him so she tries one thing that she think would work.

Bulma puts up a smile and her cheeks blush, pulls up her skirt exposing her panties, winking at Broly and says in a flirty voice 'Maybe i can change your mind about you taking the dragon balls?'

Broly was suprised to see what was happening. He couldnt belive she had done that, but Broly couldnt help but look at her panties. His sayain urges were strong since he'd never actually seen this in person. Kami told him about females body parts and clothing but Broly didnt think that he'd one day see it in person.

Broly could feel his heart racing and his erection coming. Broly realizing whats happening, snaps out of it and takes a deep breathe and restrains himself and his urges.

In a calm voice and smile Broly says "No i dont think so! That trick wont work on me! Nice try though! I wont fall for your seduction! Father has told me about that and how it works."

Bulma in a dissapointed voice says 'Dammit! It was worth a try. Hey how about you help me find the dragon balls, and in exchange i give you this device after i get done making my wish? This is a dragon ball radar, i made it myself.' Bulma shows Broly her radar and how it works.

Broly takes a second to think, could he trust her? I mean she did find his dragon ball. "Its a deal i guess, just only so that you can get out my way."

'Um wow ok thanks! Its not like you wont join my company or anything like that' Bulma laughs in a nervous way.

"So where to first? Im really sorry about your car, i can get us to anywhere so dont worry."

Bulma looked at him for a second and spectates him again and notices that he has a tail. 'Hey is that a tail wrapped around your waist? And dont worry about the car, how could you get us there?'

"Yeah im something called a sayian, my father Kami told me that, he didnt cut it off because he didnt want to hurt me. And oh you dont know i can fly did you?"

'A sayain? Whats that? And you can fly? Pfft and i can turn into a magic tiger whenever i want, please! your joking right?'

"See for yourself" Broly says cockily, he then levitates into the air.

Bulma couldnt belive her eyes. She knew the boy was specail but she didnt think he could actually fly.

'Wow dude your something else. How old are you?'

"Im 16 and by the way, the names Broly. What about you?"

'My names Bulma and i too am 16. Im really smart! I can repair almost anything' Bulma says with a flirty wink.

"Nice to meet you Bulma, it says it on your dress. Here ill take the dragon balls and keep them inside my bookbag" Broly takes the two star and four star dragon ball and puts them inside his bookbag.

All while he was doing so, she realize how cute he was, she looked him up and down, ealier at the river she didnt realize how chizzled his abs were, how attractive his height was considering she was only 5'5, and noticed his hair and how it looked long and different. Her wish was secretly to wish for a hot boyfriend but she hoped she could maybe get lucky with him, he was defenintely her standards and what she was looking for.

"Okay done, are you ready to fly off?"

'No thats ok, i have another vehicle with me.' Bulma pulls out a blue capsule and throws it.

The capsule turned into mist for a second but revealed a white motorcyle, it had a glass windshield that covered front to back, rear view windows, one wheel front and back, had capsule 9 on the side of it, and had AF4029 written on the back glass.

"Wow thats crazy! You are smart!"

This makes Bulma blush from the compliment and she responds with 'And your cut-um your kind!'

Bulma nervously laughs but Broly cockily smiled, he knew what she was really going to say.

Broly then reaches in his bookbag and grabs a new shirt, he figured that he didnt want to wear his gi again. He motions Bulma to turn away while he changes his pants. Broly puts on a blue tank top and gray sweatpants with black strings haning down, and he also tightened his black sneakers.

"Okay im changed up! Well how do i look?"

'You look nice Broly, now lets get going. There's a dragon ball 50 miles from here so we might wanna get a move on.'

"Roger that beautiful." Hearing him call her that, Bulma blushes again.

They both hop on the bike and Bulma ask Broly 'Do you know how to ride this?'

"Yeah i actually do, my father was going to summon up a motor bike for me when i was 18. On our last visit here, i saw someone riding one and i asked the stranger to teach me a few things."

'Wow is there anything you cant do?' "No not really." Broly says cockily.

'Fine you can ride us there.' Broly gets in the front and Bulma grabs his bag. 'Im gonna put this bag in a capsule so it wont get lost.'

"Okay that sounds fine to me."

Broly reaches near his thigh where his senzu beans were tied to and reaches for one, he eats it and feels filled up and energetic.

"You want one? They will fill you up for 10 days and they also heal you up."

'Um sure why not? What are these called?'

"They are senzu beans! My friend Korin gave them to me."

Bulma eats the bean and feels her energy spike all the way to the top. She feels that her stomach is full too. 'Wow you were right! These are amazing!'

Bulma then hops on back of the motorbike and holds Brolys groin area. She couldnt help but notice how rock solid his abs were. It kind of gave her a feeling of being secure. It made her blush as she held on to them.

"You ready?"

Bulma smiles at Broly and says 'Yes i am. But be careful, the speed of this thing is very fa-'

Broly ignoring her warning, pulls the grip handle up and speeds straight ahead the tree's. Broly was enjoying it because he was a adrenaline junkie, Bulma on the other hand was kind of mad he scared her like that but got over it after feeling on his abs again and gripping them. Broly felt how tight bulma was gripped around his waist, he liked it. Bulma had her seatbelt on too so thar incase she feel asleep, she'd still be secured, but Broly didnt put his on.

Zooming down through the forest for about 30 minutes, Broly and Bulma talk about life, dreams, and things at home. Broly tells Bulma about Kami and why he has a tail.

15 more minutes pass by and Bulma tells Broly that she has to pee. Broly stops the bike and Bulma gets off and goes to the nearest tree.

'I better not see you peeking! Being a pervert isnt nice, so dont even try it.' Bulma says while blushing, she only blushed because she thought he was cute.

"I wont! Im not like that! I swear!" Broly says as he get back the motorcycle waiting for her.

As Broly waited for her for 5 minutes, he realized that it was too quiet and that it was strange for a girl like her to be quiet because all she did was talk. As he goes to check on her, he hears her scream.

Broly runs to where the scream was and locks on her energy, only to see a gigantic pterodactyl gripping Bulma in its claws in the sky.

'AHHHH! BROLY YOU NIMWIT DONT JUST STAND THERE! HELP ME PLEASE!'

Broly looking in the sky at the huge pterodactyl, the bird was navy blue with a yellow stomach, it had black claws, and very sharp teeth.

"Whoa what a bird! His power level is extremely low tho. Since he's taking this to the air should i shoot my ki blast? No! I might hit Bulma in the process...Hmm..ooo i know! Ill blast its wings!" Broly says in his head.

The giant bird speaks with an evil grin and says 'Your not seeing her ever again! Shes my meal! Muhaha! See ya!!'

The bird then begins to fly off with Bulma crying for help. Suddenly the bird looks behind him and see's Broly flying after him.

"Oh no you dont you ugly bird! Im not letting you eat her!" Broly says while charging up his ki blast in his right hand.

The bird was shocked to see how Broly could fly so he decides to speed up in the clouds. Broly goes faster, aims and throws his ki blast _ **(PSHH!!)**_ at the birds wings,( _ **SPLAT!)**_ the wings explode bursting out green blood falling down to the ground.

It hurt the bird and the bird started falling down dropping Bulma out of its talons.

'Ahhh help me Broly im falling! Dont let me die!!' Bulma says as shes falling down while kicking her arms and legs.

Bulma continues to yell and kick her arms and legs all over the place until she realizes that her fall was going very slow.

She opens her eyes to see Broly holding her in his arms. She saw his smile and started blushing because she felt that he was her hero.

Bulma then says with a sparkle in her eyes while blushing 'Br-Broly i uh...thank you so much for saving me.

"Heh! Dont worry Bulma, were friends now and i wont let anyone hurt my friends." Broly says while rubing the back his head as he smiles.

His feet finally touch the ground and he puts her down.

"Well we should get a move on." Broly says with a smile.

'Yeah of course' Bulma says with a smile on her face too.

They both head back onto the bike but Bulma stops him and tells him that she wants to stop for today, she says she feels tired and overwhelmed despite the senzu beans she ate.

Broly nods his head and turns off the motorcycle.

"So where are we staying? Is there a cave nearby or-"

Broly gets interrupted by Bulma, she takes out her capsule bag and throws a capsule out on the ground and miniature house is revealed. It is dark blue, and has two sections to it, it had the number 1 on top of it.

'We're staying in here silly, not inside some nasty old cave.'

"Whoa talk about advance! Ive never seen that before!"

'Aww how cute! Finally something you havent seen yet!' Bulma lets out a giggle and blushes.

'Well im gonna go inside, care if i give you a tour?'

"No not at all, but first i need to do something alone. Ill come in when im ready."

'Okay Broly, im not hungry because of the senzu bean you gave me ealier but ill still whip you up something, you deserve it after today. You better eat it all too!'

Bulma goes inside and Broly smirks. He then spots a long log and sits on it. Broly closes his eyes and speaks and sends a message telepathic to Kami.

"Hey father Kami, i am safe, and i found a new friend. I will be home soon and i promise to make you proud. Reach out to me once you get this message. And did Mr. Popo ever wash off his face?"

Within seconds Kami decides to respond to the message, him and Broly talked for about an hour or two.

Bulma finishing up Broly's meal, is curious of where he was. She decides to go outside, she looks and see's Broly sitting on a log watching the sun set. Bulma goes over to him and tells him that his food is done. He tells her that he cant wait to munch on it. Bulma sits down on the log next to him and lays her head on his shoulder while the sun setted.

Bulma then looks at Broly in his eyes, Broly felt some sort of tension from Bulma, tension so fierce, he'd never felt it before. His sayain instincts kick in and Broly gets closer to her face and he began to close his eyes, Bulma feeling the same tension, closes her eyes and then both of their lips meet each other. They share a passionate long kiss.

'Ugh finally!' Bulma says in her head while blushing.

The kissing quickly became making out, both of thier hearts are racing, Broly grabs her closer and they make out even more.

Bulma and Broly eventually stop and Bulma says 'So how about that dinner now?'

"Yeah im starving! Even though i already ate 10 days worth of food!" Broly says while scratching the back of his head.

They both go inside the house with smiles on their faces. As Broly steps inside the house he is amazed at what he see's. He see's a small tv, white walls and red floor. There was even a upstairs which had a shower. Broly couldnt believe such technology was created.

"Whoa this is by far the craziest thing ive seen so far! A capsule that has all of this inside of it?! How amazing!"

In a flirty tone Bulma says to Broly 'Aww how cute! Little monkey boy meets technology.'

"Monkey boy huh? Thats a low blow dont you think? Hahaha!"

'No, you wanna know whats low? Your pick up game, its so off and is in need of major improvement.'

"Hey it was enough to pick you up wasnt it?"

Bulma didnt want to admit it but she knew she was full of it, she knew that Broly swept her up off her feet. The only reason she has feelings is because he put himself in danger in order to save her from the evil bird, she knows that no one else would do the same thing he did.

'Pfft yeah right! Like hell you did!' Bulma says in denial.

Bulma then walks into the kitchen and serves Broly his food on a nice clean white plate,she had made him white rice. Not wasting any time Broly eats right away. He munches down the white rice, filling his face.

"Mmm thnchks Bulchsjk" Broly says while some food flies out as he speaks.

'What did you say? You honestly eat like a pig! Didnt your father teach you how to eat!? Ugh watching you makes me wanna puke.'

"Huh? Butchsitsoguudbulchasnals!"

'Sorry i dont understand pigs, ugh im going to take a shower, and dont you dare think about coming up there!' Bulma says hastily.

Bulma walks up the stairs, the upstairs was also white and had a decent bathroom. Bulma opens the bathroom door and enters it. She undress herself, she removes her red ribbon, skirt, and panties.

Bulma was now fully naked, she turns the water nob on and hot water comes out. She sticks her hand out and feels it.

'Ahh perfect! Just how i like it.'

Broly downstairs still eating up all of his food, grabs another plate and keeps demolishing the food Bulma made for him. Broly then stops and realizes that he has to use the bathroom, he realized that he already had 10 days worth of food in his system already from the senzu beans and him eating all this food made him have to relief himself.

Broly then ruses upstairs and barges right through the bathroom door.

"Oh boy! My stomach!" _ **(GROWL!)**_

'Hey! You pervert! What the hell do you think your doing!?'

"Im sorry Bulma but this cant wait!" Broly then pulls down his pants, lifts the toilet seat up and releases his bowels.

Bulma hidind behind the curtian now realizing what Broly is doing, the smell of poop hits her nose and she yells and runs out of bathroom naked and into her room.

2 hours pass and its pretty late, Bulma had finished her shower right after Broly was done using the bathroom. Bulma turns the water knob off and wraps a towel around her head and body. She then opens the bathroom door and walks into her room. She than began to dry herself off. She started humming a song and realized how quiet it was in the house.

Bulma puts on her painties and a night gown and heads downstairs to see why it was so quiet. As she made her way downstairs she realizes the the tv is off and how there was dishes from Broly all over table.

'Ugh! Cant monkey boy have some manners!? First he eats like a pig and now he leaves a mess! When i get my hands on him i swear il-Wait where is Broly anyways?'

Bulma goes walks upstairs to the guest room to see if Broly was inside, he wasnt so Bulma went back downstairs and opened the front door and became very startled to see Broly unconscience on the log outside from earlier.

She than runs over to the log bare foot, the wind is blowing hard.

'Broly! Wake up! Why are you out here sleeping!? Broly!'

Bulma shoves him to try to wake him up by nothing happens, he just lays there unfazed. Bulma gets a little bit angry and starts to shake him only to see a hole im his heart.

The hole in his heart was pitch black and began to bleed, Broly eyes than opens and Bulma gets really scared to see how his eyes changed color, it went from black to yellow pupils. She also noticed how more toned he became and how agressive he seemed to her.

Broly sits up and yells out so loud that he creates a shockwave _ **(HUUUAHHHH!)**_ , destroying every tree around him.

He than looks at Bulma and says "Im gonna kill you!" in a serious nasty tone.

'Eeeek!!!' This scares Bulma half to death so she begins running back towards the capsule house.

She steps on the sharp part of a tree branch, yells out loud and falls on the ground only to see her foot cut open. She looks behind her only to see Broly's eyes pitch white and flying towards her.

She finnaly gets up and runs through the front door and locks it behind her. Bulma out of breathe due to fear and tear on her body, she grabs her gun from underneathe the kitchen sink.

Broly bursts open the front door effortlessly and looks at her with a crazed look, when looked at him she noticed how he was 10 feet taller and how massive his muscles were.

"Im gonna cover this place with your blood!" Broly says in a demonic tone.

Bulma then shoots her gun at Broly but it has no effect on him, his skin was so tought, the bullets themselves either got crushed and bounced off.

Bulma then screams and runs upstairs only to see Broly right behing her. Broly was so strong and wide that he broke the walls running up the stairs after her with each step.

Bulma keeps making her way upstairs despite seeing Broly behind her, she runs into her room and shuts the door just in time.

Bulma starts panting and sweating all over the place. She than hids under her bed and held her hand over her mouth.

Finnaly time passes which seemed to feel like decades. Broly then jump scares Bulma by breaking the ground beneathe her and grabbing her with one arm crushing her throat.

Blood then runs down Broly's arms and he yells. Broly in bed starts to kick and yell, Bulma rushes in the guest room shaking Broly telling him to calm down. Broly realizing that it was all a dream, he sits up, he's covered in sweat and looks around himself to see that he completely destroyed the guest room, the guest room was blue and had red carpet around it.

'Broly are you ok!? I thought it was an earthquake going on?!'

Broly then hugs Bulma telling her that he's sorry. Bulma so confused, just hugged him back seeing that he needed comfort. He then tells the whole dream sequence and how it ended with him killing her. Bulma was very scared to hear about this but she didnt care much, she had trusted Broly.

She then gets in the bed with and says 'I trust you with my life Broly, i really like you and i dont want you to feel guilty over a dream that will never happen! Im gonna lay here all night with and in the morning i will make you a huge breakfast so that you feel better.'

"But Bulma i-" Bulma then interupts Broly with a kiss, she put her hand around Broly's neck and both of their teen hormones kicked in.

One long kiss turned into many, suddenly Bulma feels something hard poking her leg, she looks to see that it was Broly's erection, she noticed how long and thick it was.

'Ooo is someone excited? Judging by my calculations thats about 8 inches' Bulma says while winking.

"B-B-Bulma i-uh i dont mean to-my body is reacting on its own. Im so sor-"

Bulma interrupts him with another kiss and says 'Broly listen...ive come around a few jerks in my life, they have all cheated on me, used me, or either left me. Ive never met anyone like you before, i mean you saved my life, im plenty sure it wont be the last time. I know i just met you but im willing to open up to you, i want to take things both of our pace, i know how young we are but i want to give this a chance. I know you wouldnt do anything to hurt me so forget about that dream! I have faith and trust in you. Well what do you think Broly? You wanna give this a shot and see where it goes?'

Broly taking this all in procrasting, thinking. He says to Bulma "Ive never had a girlfriend before Bulma but i am loyal and i am a good guy, i just dont wanna hurt you. That dream..it...it felt too real! But if you have faith in me then i am willing to go through with this too. I would love to be your boyfriend, i promise to always here for you and to protect you from danger, even if that means im the danger."

With tears in her eyes Bulma says Broly ' Im very speechless righ now! But promise me this you jerk! Promise never to leave me! Please Broly, promise me! No matter what happens.'

Broly see's how shes crying and what she went through with her ex boyfriends, he could feel the pain in her wimpers that she was serious and that she was really opening herself up.(The only reason she opened up to Broly so fast was because she was in the moment of vunerability and felt that broly was different, she wanted to make the first move to claim him as her's, you know how things happen in the moment.)

"Bulma...i..i promise to ever hurt you! I promise never to leave your side, no matter what happens, you can always count on me to be there for you."

Broly than wipes the tears off of her face and kisses her forhead. Bulma looks into Broly's black eyes and smiles. Bulma gets out of the bed with Broly and runs out to her room, which was right across from the guest room.

Seconds later she comes back to the guest room and back into bed with Broly. She then pulls out to flexible braclets, one was green and one was purple, they both said "Promise" on them.

'A long time ago when i was a kid i made these unbreakable wristbands for my school project in 3rd grade. Everyone laughed at me for making an unbreakable wristband. I still won though, but the real reason i made these was because i wanted a best friend, but no one ever gave me a chance because the felt inferior to my intellic. What im trying to say is, i dont want you to just be my boyfriend, i want you to be my best friend too.'

Broly takes the purple wristband from her and says "Im taking this one because its ironic how purple symbolizes you."

'Broly...i..your the best!' She then hugs Broly and they both put on the unbreakable wristbands.

They both smile at each other and then gaze into each other's eyes. They both wanted each other so badly and started kissing again, but this time the kissing turned more agressive, Bulma put her tongue in his mouth and Broly put his in her's.

Broly's saiyan instincts kicks in and her grabs her breast, Bulma then lets out a moan and got closer to his rod. He became more dominant as he ripped open her shirt and started sucking on her breast. He sucked so hard that they turned red.

Bulma moaning stops him and takes off her night gown, she only had panties on. Broly gets more excited and pick Bulma up and pins her arms down to the bed. He than begans to kiss her neck and also suck on it. Hearing how Bulma was moaning, he did it some more until she was covered in his love marks.

Bulma then turns Broly over with her strength and takes his dick out of his pants, Broly's rod was around 8 inches long and it turned Bulma on.

She than shoves it in her mouth and Broly's lets out a grunt, bulma starts sucking on his rod harder and harder, seeing how she made him grunt, she started moaning too.

'You like that huh Broly?' She goes up and down with her tongue, Broly than places his hand on Bulma's head controlling her head up and down. Bulma noticed it and liked being dominated in the moment by him.

As she sucked and sucked Broly grunts became louder, she knew she was doing a good job at pleasing him. Bulma takes it out of her mouth and then she takes off her panties and say's 'Its your turn monkey boy.'

Broly looks down at her vagina and see how its perfecly shaven and how it smells very sweet. Broly starts lick all around her good spots. He licks and licks and Bulma moans out loud and then Broly realizes how she grabs his head and guides him. She wanted to feel in control.

Broly continues to eat her sweet tasting deliciousness and eventually stops. He looks at Bulma and awkardly asks her if she could put it in for him since this would be his first time having sex. Bulma giggled but understood him since this too was her first time.(She had boyfriends but never did it with them.)

So she agrees to put his long hot rod inside of her. As soon as she does she immediatley moans, Broly too also grunted in awe as it felt really good. Broly felt her tightness and began moving back and forth while exchanging kisses with each other.

Broly felt nothing but passion, going and out of Bulma's wet warm tight vagina.Their bodies so close, Bulma runs her hands down on his chizzled chest. Deep moans and grunts are heard in the room and also heavy deep breathes.

This went on for an hour. Bulma notices how Broly goes faster in and out. 'Uh-Brol-Mhmm-Broly dont forget to pull it out, i dont wanna get pregnant with your baby just yet.'

"Mmm okay Bulma i promise i wont forget to, matter of fact im almost done."

Knowing whats about to come next, Bulma then claws all over Broly's back, while Broly had his hands on her thighs while laying down. Broly then lets out a lot of grunts _ **(Nnnmm!)**_ , pulls his rod out and squirts out 4 long strides of his cum all over Bulma's stomach while they both moan heavily while staring into each others eyes deeply.

Bulma then looks at her stomach and takes her finger to feel his cum on her. She then tastes it and suprisingly told Broly it tastes good and sweet to her but with a little salty. Bulma gets all of the rest of it off of her, making sure she didnt leave a drop left.

Bulma and Broly exhausted, both taking a deep breathe and cuddled up together.

"Wow Bulma that was-j-just amazing! How'd you like it?"

'I too enjoyed myself Broly, im glad i met you and that your my boyfriend.' Bulma kisses Broly on the cheek and then he kisses her back.

"We should get some sleep its 3:30 in the morning" Broly says all while rubbing the back of his head and laughing."

'Okay, i got a suprise for you in the morning, im sure youll like it.' Bulma says while winking.

Broly then wraps his tail around Bulma in a protective way all while already having his arms wrapped around her waist. This made Bulma blush and feel secure.

They both then sleeps peacefully though the rest of the night comfortable with each other.

(This is the end of chapter 1, i hope it wasnt too long, i really took my time and wanted the characters to fit in with one another. I hope my lemons are okay, its actually my first time writing one. This chapter we end on Bulma and Broly dating each other. I know they feel in love quick but you guys have to remember how strong teenage hormones are and how quicly things can esculate. We will see how well things workout next chapter but until then, you guys tell me what you think will happen. Next chapter will be released soon. Subscribe and favorite if you liked.)


	2. Promises

(Hey guys so this is chapter 2, last time we left off with Bulma and Broly falling asleep after making love to each other. Let me know how your liking this so far. Im just trying my best to develop characters, i have a whole plan for both Bulma and Broly but you guys will have to wait to see if. Well anyways lets get right back to it! Oh and one more thing!! The age Broly was born is 732 not 776, i messed that up, sorry.)

 **Chapter 2: Promise's**

Its early in the morning, the birds are chirping. Broly wakes up naked covered with the covers only to see Bulma not next to him. He looks around the room and noticed how everything was tidy and clean.

"Wow she cleaned all that while i was asleep? I wonder why i was so tired."

And then he rememembered all of the good times he had last night, it put up a blush on his cheeks. Broly looked at his purple promise braclet and was put in a good mood. He then gets up and throws on his checkered boxer underwear and wraps his tail around his waist.

He makes his way downstairs and he smells some food, it smelt like eggs, sasuage and pancakes, this made the young saiyans mouth water and stomach growl. As he finnaly made it all the way downstairs, he looks in the kitchen and see's his beatiful girlfriend Bulma.

'Well well well, look who finnaly decided to wake up. Here's your suprise! A big breakfast feast and if you want, you can come lay with me on the couch and watch some tv while you eat. Just dont make a mess.' Bulma says all while giggling.

Broly couldnt beleive how happy she was, he looked across the lime white kitchen to see stacks of pancakes, sasuage, and eggs, seeing all of this made him super hungry. But Broly isnt a fool, he knows that she'll become the naggy old her again soon so he's just gonna enjoy having her like this while it last.

"Wow Bulma i cant belive you did all of this for me. I am very grateful for it all, and boy am i starving." 'Well then come eat big boy, i made this all for you. I dont want anything in return, i already have everything i want.'

"B-Bulma i-" bulma intterupts him with a goodmorning kiss, as they were kissing, Broly could taste the cheeries from her lip balm but Bulma tasted his stench.

'Um...okay there actually is something you could do for me, take a shower after because you reek monkey boy' Bulma says in a soft but caring tone.

Broly nervously laughs while rubbing the back of his head and says "Hehehe will do Bulma."

Bulma tells Broly to go sit on the couch and he does as she says, a minute later she brings him a big plate with a smile.

"Ooo boy! Come to papa!"

'Just dont eat too much like a pig!'

Broly then grabs the plate and doesnt waste anytime getting to work on his food. Broly also sits next to Bulma on the couch and they both cuddle up. Bulma lays on his chest and notices his scar on his chest and face again(Sorry that i didnt meantion it in the last chapter but Broly has his face scar, arm scar(s), and his chest scar isnt as big as the one in the movie, its very hard to notice.)

'Broly i never asked...but how'd you get all of these scars on your body?'

"Huh? oh that..well ya see my dad told me that when i was a baby, my tail would cause trouble so he and my brother Popo would attempt to cut off my tail with my kitana, but one day they missed and swipped my chest, arm, and face with the kitana. They never meant to hurt me, they only wanted me to be free from my anger. From that day my father swore to himself and Mr.Popo that he'd never try to cut it off again because he doesnt want to hurt me in anyway like that again. It was an accident so thats why im okay to talk about it."

'Oh my...do you have any clue why your tail caused so much trouble?'

"Nope all father Kami told me is that im a saiyan from a destroyed planet, and that i had legendary power Well...i guess it also could be because i can transform into an ape but father Kami would cover the clouds everynight for precaution but other than that, i honestly dont see what other trouble my tail caused."

'Oh wow what a crazy past! I have a question Broly. How strong are you exactly? Its been on my mind for awhile after you shot that bird to save me.'

"Honestly i have to suppress my power, im not allowed to go over my max or else...to answer your question fully, i have power to destroy planets effortlessly."

Bulma in shock listening to all of this, she couldnt believe that her boyfriend was this strong.

'Wait honey..what exactly happens when you power up to the max?' Bulma says while holding his arm and looking at the scar.

"I honestly dont know, everything goes blank and i cant remember anything. I lose control of my power and my energy will never stop rising, my ki will just keep powering up over my max, for example lets say my power level is 5, if i go over that i lose control, and that level 5 goes to a 6,7,8,9, 10, it endlessly keeps rising."

'How scary...if anything ever happened i would try my best to snap you out of it.'

Broly looks down to the ground with a frown and says "I want you to promise me soemthing...if it ever came to me turning on you, i want you to run as far away as you possibly can. If anything ever happened to you, i wouldnt be able to forgive myself...i-"

Bulma interupts him and says 'Broly im not gonna abandon you! I refuse to! I told you last night, im not leaving your side no matter what.'

Broly annoyed says "You dont understand! I-I cant control myself when im like that. I almost killed Popo and my father once. One day i was training with Popo learning how to control my ki and then i just went into a drift, i dont remember much but waking up with Popo and Kami brusied from head to toe with barley ANY life force left at all. I asked them what happened and father Kami told me that he had to summon a lightning bolt to strike me so that i would snap out of it. He didnt like doing it to me but he had no choice! It was the only way to bring me back to reality, shock therapy. This brings me back to you Bulma...you cant summon lightning, and you wont be able to stop me. So please promise me that youll run as far away as possible if i ever turned..."

Bulma looks into Broly's eyes with passion and says 'Okay fine Broly but just because ill run doesnt mean im just gonna sit there and let you suffer. Tell you what, ill make device that will zap you and notify you if your going past your limit.'

"But how would it know my limit?"

'Easy, ill just program it to read your heart and heat signatures. See im just gonna assume what you mean when you say that you "lose control", means that your angry and when someone gets angry their heat temperatures goes up as well as your heart beat. So when it happens, the device will automatically zap you with 10,000 milliapms. I hope your as strong as you say you are because its enough to kill a human. And the device will be solar powered so that no matter what time it is, it will be active and use solar energy. But it will take me awhile to learn how to get some things down but until then i want you to eat you food cutie.'

"Bulma...you'd do that for me?"

'Ofcourse now shush and eat your food so that you can go take a shower after mr smelly pants.'

"Pftt you sure its not you who smells?" Broly says with a cocky smirk.

'Oh im more than sure, im pretty sure your the only one who smells like monkey on this planet.'

"Wow! Thats a low blow Bulma!!!"

Bulma laughs so hard and says 'Hehehehehehehe! Hey you started it by trying to call me smelly instead! But you know im kidding with you Broly so dont take it personal.'

Bulma then kisses broly after she speaks.

"Alright, ill be ready to go after i eat and shower."

20 minutes passes by and Broly finishes eating and showering. He then puts on red sweatpants with a white tanktop exposing his toned arms. Meanwhile Bulma was cleaning up Broly's mess downstairs and doing her hair.

Broly makes his way downstairs and tells Bulma that he's ready to go but Bulma tells him that she needs to do her hair really quickly. Broly tells her that she looks fine the way she looks but she doesnt listen and continues into the bathroom.

Meanwhile Broly goes outside for some fresh air. Broly see's how beautiful it is outside, there's dinosuars flying through the sky, the tree's are tall and beautiful, and the mountain view was amazing.

Broly then says to himself "Wow what a beautiful day! Its so sunny out and the air is so fresh! Hm...maybe i could get some training in while Bulma is doing her hair."

Broly walks over to a huge brown boulder, picks it up, and crushes it with both hands with extreme ease. It looked as if he didnt try at all, which he didnt. After crushing the huge boulder he throws the little peices in the air and shoots off his green ki blast to disintegrate the little bits of rocks. ** _(Psshhh!!!)_**

Broly then spots an odd shaped rock and picks it up only to hear a voice coming from the rock.

'Wait! Im not a rock!!'

"What the..." Broly says shockingly while putting the strange rock down, the stranger had a brown shell on its back.

'Im not a rock im a turtle!'

"Whoa cool! A turtle, what ar-" Bulma then interrupts Broly and comes out side with her hair looking slighlty different.

She also had her pink gown. Her hair was short and straight down with bangs and her pontail placed differenlty on the side of her head. 'Broly who are you talking to out here cutie?'

"Oh no one really, just this cool looking turtle i found. Pretty cool isnt he?"

Bulma takes a look at the turtle in a confused way. '

Thats strange, a tortoise shouldnt be living around here, arent you supposed to be living by the sea?'

The turtle responds with 'Yeah and im very concerned about being so far from home. By the way do you have any salt water?'

Bulma responds with 'Sure well fix you right up.'

Bulma then walks back inside for a few minutes.

Broly looks at the turtle says "I imagine it takes awhile getting places huh?"

'You have no idea.'

Minutes past by and Bulma finnaly comes back out with a grey bucket filled with water. She then hands it to the turtle and he drinks it all up in an instant and lets out a burp ** _(BURRPP!)_**.

The turtle then says 'Good sea water, aromatic yet full bodied.'

Bulma then says 'Yeah i think its an 87.'

The turtle replys with 'Nope 86.'

In a sassy tone Bulma says 'Really? Are you sure about that?'

The turtle says 'Mhmmm i know my water.'

"86? 87? Whats up with all these number's?" Says Broly in a confused voice.

'Please forgive my boyfriend, not the smartest guy. Hehehehe.'

"Hey whats that supposed to mean!?"

'Oh my hush love! Im only fooling.'

This made Broly slightly irritated due to his confusion.

"Hmp!" Broly says as he cross his arms.

'So anyways what are you doing here?' Bulma asked curiously.

'Well to make a long story incredibly short im lost. Its that simple...im lost. Ive been trying to find my way back to the sea over a year now.'

'Thats so sad, and your not anywhere near the sea, hold on let me go check my map, wait her a second' Bulma then goes and grabs her map.

Bulma returns while looking at yellow map and says 'Bad news, your still 100 miles away. Uhhhh' Bulma then puts her finger inside her map just to make sure.

In a hopeless tone the turtle says 'Great that will take me 20 years.'

Broly uncrosses his arms and says "Wow that seems like it will take forever!"

'Yeah i know, i wish there was a way we could help you.'

"Ooo i know! How would you like for me to carry you there? Id rather not fly, i dont wanna risk dropping you."

The turtle happily answers with excitement and says 'Why yes! Thank you!!'

Bulma angrily replies with 'Are you nuts Broly?!'

"But you just said you wish we could help so why dont we just take him to the sea? Otherwise he'll be out here forever."

'I didnt mean that foreal Broly! Were on an adventure, we dont have time to transport a beach turtle ok?'

This triggers Broly because he see's how selfish Bulma is being. "You know what, your impossible!"

Bulma senses his irritation and it causes her to get irritated too. 'IM impossible?! What do you mean by that!?'

"Well if were so pressed for time, why the hell did you spend almost the whole morning with your hair?!"

'Wow you have some nerve! I also cleaned YOUR MESS!'

The turtle nervously watches as the two hotheads go back and forth.

'You know what! Fine! Help the stupid turtle! I can find the dragon balls all by myself!! Hmp!'

"FINE!" Broly says angrily as he picks the turtle up.

"Are women like this where you come from?"

'Nah most of them have tails.'

"That sounds epic." Broly says in a cocky voice to make Bulma jealous.

As Broly walks with the turtle on his shoulder Bulma sticks her tongue out as them as says "Fine be that way you jerk!!!! Have fun carrying him!'

Bulma then says to herself ' Ugh what a jerk! I dont need his help anyways! I can handle whatever comes my way on my own!'

Tremors of large footsteps then shake the ground, Bulma notices it and looks to her right only to see a huge brown t-rex and large dinosaur birds in the distance.

This causes Bulma to come to a realization and change her mind about going along with Broly. She gets her capsule box and throws the one for her red and white motorbike. She cranks the handle and catches up with Broly and the turtle.

As the wind hits her face and hair, She then yells out at Broly and says 'Hey wait!! Stop!! stop!!! Or ill run you down Broly i mean it!!'

Broly stops and turns around and says in a cocky voice "Careful babe, you can mess up your hair riding that thing."

'Knock it off jerk!! I decided to help after all. Hmp!'

"Ahahaha! Whats the matter, were you that scared being at the house all alone until i got back?"

'ME? Scared? Please! Give me a break! Lets just take this stupid turtle to the sea and go find those dragon balls.'

Bulma stays on the motorbike while Broly walked with the turtle on his shoulder.

The adventure continues for a few hours as Bulma and Broly help the sea turtle get to water. They pass nomerous mountains and tree's as the time went by. Ofcourse they argued during the past 2 hours but eventually stopped.

Dangling off of Broly's shoulder, the turtle finally decides to speak up. 'You know this is probably the nicest thing anyone has done for me.'

Broly replies with "Hey its really no big deal buddy, just happy to help someone other than myself. Unlike some people i know." He looks directly at Bulma while saying that.

"Also the training keeps me fueled!"

'Aww well i just wanted to thank you.' the turtle says with a smile on his face.

Bulma says in a sarcastic voice 'Gosh i think im gonna cry. Spare me please! Just keep focusing on where were going so we can get there while were still young.'

"Why are you so naggy all the time babe? Cant you just be quiet for one minute?"

'Wow...do you even know what a minute is? Last time i checked you were having trouble with numbers 2 hours ago. Hmp!'

"See this is what i mean! You just have to have the last word dont you? Well guess what sweetheart, it aint happening, not with me atleast."

'UGH!!' Bulma says angrily. She knew that she couldnt get the last word but Broly's stubborness was something she found really attractive about him, it showed that he could handle her and not let her have her way over him all the time, but its also what urked her because she was spoiled and usually always get what she wants.

Bulma then stops her and white motorbike and pulls out her map. She looks at Broly and says 'Well atleast there's some good news, we only have just two more miles.'

"Cool that means we're close by then." Broly says while looking up at the turtle on his shoulder.

'Good! I cant wait to get back into the water.'

In the distance there is a weird creature licking his lips, looking through his telescope directly at Broly, Bulma, and the turtle. The large unknown creature then says'''My oh my, looks like dinner is on its way. Muhahahahaha!"'

As Broly and company approaches closer unaware, the creature decides to reveal himself to them, when he does he's shown to be about 20 feet tall, he is wearing white pants with blue and purple armor, he is a giant, brown furred bear that wields a broadsword. And he also has a mohawk that matches his fur color and has a nasty looking scar across his left eye.

"'STOP RIGHT THERE!!! AHHH!!!! Oooo is that a turtle i see? Ill tell you what, if you give me the turtle ill let you two live. Deal?"' the bear says in a twisted voice as druel is running down his mouth.

Seeing how huge this bear was freaked Bulma out, she was afraid for her life. She then says in a fearful voice 'B-Broly you heard him, give him the turtle quick. Or else he's gonna rip us to shreads.'

'Oh no! Please dont let him eat me!!' says the fearful turtle.

"Nah he doesnt scare me, besides this the coolest turtle ive ever met!"

'Broly! Dont be an idiot! I refuse to let us die here! I know your strong but this guy looks to be wayyy out of our league! Look at his size hun!'

"Wow babe i thought you would have more faith in me to take this guy down. Besides this guy power level is a joke compared to mine. If i took a guess id say its a 7 at best."

'And how would you know that Broly?! Your clearly underestimating him and his size.'

Broly then has a serious look in his face as he studies the large beastly animal and says with a badass tone while smirking at the end. "Well for one he has a lot of mass which will slow him down and im just gonna assume that sword he has is just for show. And if he can swing it, it will only be as fast as he is. I also highly doubt he'll be able to keep up with my base speed either. And im reading his ki levels which is at 0, its obvious that he doesnt shoot ki let alone use ki at all. But who knows i could be 'Underestimating' him."

"'Shut the hell up! You know nothing about me! I AM SANZOKU KUMA! I AM THE BANDIT BEAR! Ill cut both of your fucking heads off! Ill start with you first pretty boy, if you dont give me that FUCKING turtle. NOW!!!"' The bear says angrily.

Broly then gives the bear the middle finger and puts the turtle down to the ground.

"'Fine! Have it your way! Three meals are better than one anyways! Your gonna fucking regret not taking my offer! Ill start with you pretty boy!!"'

The bear than draws his large sword and points it towards Broly. ** _(SHHIING!!)_**

"Bulma, turtle whatever you do dont interfere. I wont let anything happen to you guys so dont worry."

Seeing her boyfriend bravely step up to fight the bear, Bulma gets off her bike and gives Broly a hug. She knew how strong he was, she just had yet to see it in person. The only feat she ever see him do was shoot a ki blast at the bird he saved her from.

'You better go kick his butt Broly!!' says Bulma.

"Babe seriously dont worry, this guy doesnt stand a chace." Broly says with a cocky smirk but with an angry look on his face.

Broly was not in a good mood, Bulma gave him a hard time today and he had to take his anger out towards someone or something, he thought the bandit bear was the perfect victim.

"Shall we begin?" Broly says as he's warming up his arms and legs.

"'Yeah! Its time for YOU to fucking die!! GAHH!!"'

The bear swings the sword at Broly, he thinks he hits him but Broly appears on top of the sword smirking with his eyes closed and his hands in his sweatpants pocket.

Shocked to see Broly on the sword the bear says "'What the...how'd you!?"'

"Just as i suspected, you cant even see me when i move. To you it looked like i stayed in one spot but in reality i actually moved. Your brain and eyes cant comprehend my speed. Need i say im not even trying at all, i just simply took a step forward onto your sword. Everything you do looks like its in slow motion to me."

Broly then moves all around just to prove his point. He was on top of the bear's nose, his ears, and on top of his head. But to the bear,Broly only was standing in the same spot on the sword.

"'Grrr! What!? How dare you make a mockery out of me!? Ill show you exactly who your fucking with!!!'"

The bear then takes more swipes at Broly but Broly just simply closed his eyes with his hands still in his pockets and moved around effortlessly. This frustrated the bear as he did not know what to do and was not hitting his target.

"'If your so tough why not let me hit you with the sword! You claim to be all big and bad, let me hit you with all of my might!"'

Broly opens his eyes and says with a cocky smile "alright ill let you hit me once but if it doesnt kill me, then i WILL kill you."

"'Hmp! DONT GET COCKY YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"'

The bear then swings at Broly and the sword has a direct hit as Broly didnt even bother to move. As the blade hit Broly head on, it broke in half. Allwhile Broly still had his eyes closed and his hand in his pocket.

Suprised to see his attack failed the bear fearfully backs away, stumbles to the ground in fear and says '"What the hell are you!? Your not normal! Get away from me!!!"'

Meanwhile Bulma and the turtle is confused, all the see is that the bear was swinging but Broly didnt even move. Then saw how he stood there and tanked the sword and broke it in half without even moving. Bulma then came to a realization that Broly was indeed as strong as he said he was.

'Wow...he really is incredible...i cant believe he's actaully my boyfriend' Bulma says while blushing.

Broly see's how the bear is shooken up in fear, Broly then says to the bear, maybe i wont kill you after all. All you gotta do is just change your ways and never kill or steal from innocent people EVER again. Can you do that for me?"

"'GRRRR!! WHAT THE HELL DO I LOOK LIKE TO YOU!? A FUCKING SAINT!? YOU DONT SCARE ME!! FUCK NO! AND FUCK YOU!!!"'

The bear then gets up angrily and runs past Broly aiming for Bulma and the turtle.

"'Lets see how you like when i kill them!!!"'

The bear stops and throws a heavy punch at Bulma and the turtle, it was all happening so fast that they didnt even get a chance to react or run. The bears punch connects to something very unexpected. ** _(BAAMMM!!!)_** It connected with Broly's finger, Broly only used a finger to block his punch. Bulma opens her clentched eyes to see Broly standing in front of her protecting her once again from danger.

With a serious face Broly says to the bear "You see you just made a big big big mistake big doofus bear man. Im gonna have to kill you now. Ittl be so fast you brain wont even notify your nerves in time for you to feel the pain of your death."

Broly then breaks the bears hand effortlessly with the finger he was blocking it with.

The bear yells and screams "'AHHHH!! FUCK! FUCK YOU PRETTY BOY! YOULL PAY FOR THAT!"'

"Oh im sorry did you feel that? Nah im talking about this attack..."

Broly effrotlessley uses the force of his punch, it blasted right through the bears entire chest as it shockwaves the entire ground with the gust of wind. ** _(PSSHFFFT!)_**

Seconds later the bear falls over on his back and into a painless death his brain didnt even sense as his blood splatters all over the ground.The bears chest and organs inside was completely desinegrated.There was absolutely nothing left to see except an empty hole, the bear just layed there with his eyes open not knowing what happened as he dies in an instant.

Bulma and the turtle was uterly still so confused on what just happened. The force of Broly's punch was so fast that they didnt even see it. They only felt the shockwave of force from the punch.

Bulma takes a look a Broly and see's how he didnt even look tired let alone look like he tried at all. She could see how he was still slightly angry, she felt bad for giving him a hard time today. So she decides to go up Broly and wrap her arms around him from his backside.

'Broly...love...im really sorry about giving you a lot of shit today, i just wanted to feel in control, your not letting me have the last word is kinda frustrating...do you forvive me?'

Hearing her tone and feeling her touch, Broly knew that she was truly sorry. He grabs her hands, turns around and says "Im sorry too babe. Im just always trying to be a good person. I didnt mean to upset you. I forvive you and i know you forgive me too."

Broly then brings Bulma in for a nice warm tender passionaite kiss that last fot a good minute or two with other kisses stacking on top of each other.

'Im gonna try to be less naggy for the rest lf the day for you Broly. I want us to finish today in good moods.'

Broly nods his head and agree's with her.

In a nice voice Bulma says to Broly 'Now lets deliver this turtle so we can continue our journey.'

40 minutes pass by and the trio is finally at the beach. Its a beautiful scenery, there are waves in the blue water, the sand looks nice and soft, there are palm trees's, rocks, and seaguls all around, and the sun is shining bright, the refection of the sun can be seen on the water.

"Wow what a nice place! Well here you go turtle, this is the right place right?" Broly says while putting the turtle down on the sand.

'Yes it is! Thank you once again! Please wait here! I must give you something in return, please dont go anywhere!'

'It bet not be a shell!!!' says bulma.

The turtle then hops right into the water and swims away while Broly and Bulma stands there.

"What do you think he'll bring us Bulma?"

Bulma just stands and shrugs.

"Your awfully quiet, whats on your mind?"

'Oh its nothing...its just that...well i thinking of my new wish with the dragon balls. Maybe ive told you what it was already but just incase i havent, i wanted to originally wish for the perfect boyfriend but now since ive met you, it would be pointless. Im thinking about using my wish to get new clothing!!'

"Ha! Thats such a girly wish! Id never wish for anything like that. That would just be a waste of time."

'Oh hush! You wouldnt understand a girls mind. Speaking of wishes, Broly you never told me what you would wish for if you had the dragon balls.'

"Hmm...well ive had a few ideas in my head for some wishes such as a car. But ive been thinking lately and wondered if maybe i could be wished to be somewhere where there are strong people like me that i can fight without holding back. But not to the death though, just a friendly fight. Maybe a different world, ooo i wonder if there are multi-universes!! I honestly just wanna see what im capable of. But i couldnt do that, i wouldnt have anyway of getting back home."

'Typical boys, all you guys ever wanna do is fight. Isnt there anything else you like besides fighting?'

"Actually yeah! I like you." Broly says with a smile.

'Aww Broly...you sure know what to say to make a lady blush.' Bulma says as she kisses him on his cheek.

Broly then splashes some water on Bulmas face and she giggles splashing him back.

 ** _ELSEWHERE_** there is a human dog and a beautuful tall young woman. The woman is shown to be wearing a light blue trench coat with a star logo on it, along with black boots. She has long black hair that goes to her shoulders and her eye color is black also. The humanoid dog's fur is light brown and covers his entire body. His face is tan and so are his paws. He is really short, is wearing a hat that makes his ears more visable, and has a ninja like gi on which is purple. He also has a small little sword attacthed to his back. And on his waist belt is shaped like a bow tie. They nervously approaches a small blue midget man. He kinda looks like an elf, he is blue, has pointy ears, is wearing blue and red mixed striped hate with a star logo in the middle, has on a green sleeved black and red shirt, his kanji says châofàn, which means fried rice. The dog and woman barges through the door of a room where the strange blue midget is sitting down holding the one star dragon ball. The room is shown to be teal and white, theres a brown wooden desk inside along with an lizard like telephone on a white nightstand.

At the same time, the dog and the woman yells 'Emperor Pilaf!!!'

He see's them and responds with 'Well did you get the dragon balls?!'

The beautiful woman nervously replies with 'Well you see there was just a miscalculation, there were these massive wolfves chasing after us! We barley got out in one peice!(They never met Broly im this scenario like they did with Goku, Broly was inside chomping on food in the capsule house.)

'WHAT!? What do you mean a 'Miscalculation'? Thats just a lousy excuse for you two not doing your damn jobs!! Ugh! I cant trust you two to do anything right!'

'The dog then says 'But sire...'

'Dont but sire me! I am emperor Pilaf and i will not have my name be made a mockery of! Whenever you fail, that means i do as well and i will not have it!! Now get out there and go get me those dragon balls!

Both the dog and woman says 'Yes...sir!!'

Suddenly the lizard like phone rings and Pilaf goes to answer it.

He picks up the and says 'Hello? Whats that you say!? Another?! Where!? Okay thank you well done!!'

As he hangs the phone up he looks with a smile at the woman and dog and says 'We're in luck! Another dragon ball has been located! Some old hermit name Roshi has it! It should be located on an island.'

The dog says 'Good! No wolves this time!'

'We best be careful this time, we dont want anymore problems' says the woman.

'Nevermind that! Go get me that dragon ball!!'

'YESIR!'(Both.)

As they run into a mechanical room, they start climbing a ladder to their metal plane, they turn around confused to see Pilaf following behind.

'Um sire, your coming too?' asks the woman.

'Ofcourse i am Mai! You and Shu for brains cant do a damn thing correctly and i refuse to have another failed attempt!'

They all get inside the plane and Shu starts the engine for take off. As they take off, it is revealed that they are coming oustide of a castle in a desert area.

Pilaf angrily says 'Great! Its too damn crowded in here! Forget the damn seatbelts!'

'Yeah i agree.' says Mai.

Under his breathe Shu says 'Thats because theres one too many.' and looks straight at Pilaf while saying so.

Pilaf angrily asks 'What was that smart ass!?'

Nervously Shu replies 'Oh err um nothing sir!! Next stop Roshi's island!'

The plane then steers straight through the sky towards its destination.

 ** _Back on the beach with Broly and Bulma_**

As Broly and Bulma are still splashing each other, a bald man is seen in the distance on the turtle that Broly rescued. The old man is bald, has red shades on, is wearing a purple turtle shell on his back, and white shorts with an orange short sleeve button up with sandals. He also is holding some sort of wooden staff.

The old man finnaly arrives on the shore and steps off of the turtle as two approach him.

'Now which one saved you again? The boy or girl?' asks the old man.

"It was me sir, my name is Broly, i saved your turtle."

'Yes it was him master. No thanks to that girl over there. She didnt even want to help me.'

Furiously Bulma then says 'Hey! Dont forget who gave you that sea water!! I came along so that counts as me helping!'

'Thank you for helping my turtle, you are a very brave young man. I want to give you something in return. By the way the names Roshi, or the turtle hermit.'

The turtle hermit then calls for his magic carpet but his turtle has to remind him that he took it to the cleaners. So he decides to call out to something called a nimbus. Suddenly this strange yellow cloud appears out of the sky and down below where Broly and Bulma are.

The turtle hermit then says 'This is called a nimbus, you call out to it and it takes you anywhere you want to go. But i must warn you, you must be pure of heart to be able to ride it. Its picky like that. Here let an old man show you how its done.'

The old man then tries to hop onto the nimbus cloud. He immediately falls right through it and onto his butt.

"Looks like your not pure of heart, i wonder why." Broly says while laughing. He knows that most old men are perverted, he's caughten his father Kami looking at some nude books once.

"But hey im not sure im pure of heart at all either. I really dont need this old man, i can already fly but i guess not wasting any energy would be cool too. Eh what the hell, ill give it a shot."

Broly then hops right onto the nimbus with ease.(Broly isnt pure hearted due to him being a sayain. But he is a good person overall and the nimbus can detect that from him.)

Broly cockily smiles and says sweet!! This is awesome! Now i have my own cloud! This is too damn cool!"

'Pfft! I bet i could get on it too! Move Broly let me try hun.' says Bulma as Broly gets off.

As she attempts, Bulma falls right through the nimbus cloud just like the turtle hermit.

"Aww looks like your not pure hearted enough babe." Broly says in his usual cocky voice.

'Oh hush you moron! This thing is rigged thats all there is to it!'

Bulma then notices the old mans necklace, it was the three star dragon ball.

'Say old man, can we have that dragon ball thats used as a necklace?'

'Heh? You mean this thing? I wasnt planning on selling it, but sure. But ittyl cost ya. Hehehehe...'

'Well what do you have in mind?'

'Well an old man can get really lonely in these parts. Maybe could show me some action?'

'Master thats very dirty! Have you forgotten your code?' asks the turtle.

'Shut yer damn mouth! An old man gotta stay in shape some way! Hehehe!'

'Now i see why you couldnt ride that cloud master!'

Bulma outraged at the old man yells 'HELL NO! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOUR NOTHING BUT AN OLD PERVETED DIRTY MINDED MAN! HOW DARE YOU!'

Broly then joins the conversation and says "Um no offense old man but shes my girlfriend. I wouldnt be too pleased with her doing that. How about instead she flashes you her underwear instead?"

'Eh...why not. An old mans gotta take what he can get.'

'Broly! What are you doing!?'

"What does it look like? Im getting us that dragon ball but in a more simple manner. All you gotta do is flash him babe. Easy ok? I promise not to get jealous."

'Ugh Fine! But im not doing it because he wants me to! Im doing this for the damn dragon ball. Here goes nothing! 3...2...1...'

Bulma then lifts her pink gown, says TADAAAA!, and exposes more than just her underwear, shes completely naked underneathe. But ofcourse Bulma doesnt know this. This caused the old man nose to bleed and him falling over on his back in awe. Broly on the other hand before she flashed the old man, decided to try his nimbus out for a spin, he looped all around beach.

Embarrased, Bulma then says to Roshi 'I cant believe i just did that! I feel so dirty! Well whatever, can i have the necklace now?'

'Wow my eyes...I think im gonna go blind. I might faint.' says the old man.

'It would serve you right master!'

'Oh hush turtle! Here pretty little lady, a deal is a deal.'

Broly then loops the nimbus back down and says "Whats with all the shocked faces? Is it over yet?"

Roshi then says 'Yes...very much so.' An. hands Bulma the dragon ball.

'Yay! Broly we have another one! Only a few more to go!! Lets not waste any more time! Lets get back to the capsule house!'

Broly nods and thanks the turtle and Rosh, wishing them goodbye, Bulma and Broly starts to make their way back to the capsule house.

 ** _On Roshi's Island_**

As Roshi arrives at his house, he see's Pilaf, Mai, and Shu standing there waiting for him. The turtle hermit has a small pink/purple house, on the side it says 'Kame'. The house is surrounded by palm tree's, sand, and water.

'Can i help you ya little dwarf?' ask the turtle hermit.

'Yes! Hand over the dragon ball! Where not stupid weve searched the house!' says Pilaf.

'Eh? Dragon ball? I have no clue what your talking about, how ever i did just give my necklace with a star on it to a pretty young lady.'

'What!? Where is she!!? Where'd she go?!'

'I have no clue but that was very recently, you could still probably catch her Last i saw her was on the shore a few miles west.'

'Lets go Mai and Shu now! We must catch up to her!'

Pilaf and the gang hops into the plane and transforms it into a submarine.

'Hey old man, give us a push will ya?'

'It would be my pleasure.' says Roshi as he pokes a hole into the back of their submarine with his wooden staff.

'Hehehehe. Have fun underwater! 'says Roshi.

'Thanks you old man! Have fun cleaning your house! Muhahaha!'

Pilaf and the gang then sails off and soon after a couple of minutes, the hole in the back fills up with water and they sink down into the ocean.

 ** _Broly and Bulma arrives at capsule house_**

Bulma gets off of her motorbike while Broly lands down with his nimbus. As they make their way inside Bulma see's her underwear on the ground as says 'OH MY GOD!!!'

"My father is here Where!??"

'What!? No! Broly i didnt have on any underwear this whole entire time! So that means...that old man...Eww!!!! I think im gonna be sick!'

"Whoa! What!? You had no underwear on this entire time!? How didnt you feel that while you were on your motorbike!?"

'I...I dont know! I just wasnt paying any attention to it. What i wanna know is how they got off down here!'

"I think we both know why there off Bulma. Last night we had a bumpy night but how they got down here, i have no idea."

'Yes...i know that! Wait...I know how they got here! I took them off when i was doing my hair, i was about to get into the shower but heard your voice outside and came down here. I mustve dropped them on my way out.'

'Whatever, whats done is done, now that we have three dragon balls!'

"Wait a sec, we have three? But i only saw two in the bag."

'Thats what i wanted you to think silly, i didnt know if i could trust you at first when we met so i didnt tell you. Its in the other pocket. Go check if you dont believe me.'

"Nah im okay, ill take your word for it babe. Im gonna go out for a run now, wanna join?"

Bulma then get a disappointed look om her face and says 'Oh...well..i just thought that..nevermind, i hope you have fun sweetheart.'

Broly then notices the dissapointed look on her face and asks "Whats wrong Bulma? Is there something else you had in mind rather than a run? Im sorry to tell you this but they dont have any fancy malls out here that you can take me to and even if they did, you can count me out."

'Thats not it you idiot! I was going to suggest that we-'

"Oh so now im an idiot? One minute your all over me and the next you think im repulsive, make up your damn mind you brat!"

Um excuse me!? Who the hell do you think your talking to mister!? Ill have you know that i come from a very rich family, so i dont take too kind with that word monkey boy!'

Broly angrily gets in Bulma's face and says "Shut the hell up for once will you!? I thought we resolved this on the beach but now you had to piss me off huh?!"

'Ugh! Say it dont spray it! But i highly doubt they teach monkeys that!'

"Call me a monkey one more time you brat and i swear ill-"

Bulma intterupts and says 'Call me a brat one more time!!

Broly and Bulma's faces are so close together with rage that any one of them looked they would look like they would pop a vein im their head.

At the same time they both yell "UGH! BRAT!(Broly) MONKEY BOY!(Bulma)

They both then agressively force their lips to one another. Bulma grabs Broly's neck with her arms agressively while they were forcefully making out with each other.

The kisses became more and more agressive as the two put their tongues in each others mouth.

Broly then picks Bulma up and pushes her back against the wall. This angered Bulma more as she did not want to be controlled right now, so she decides to wrap her legs around his back tightly, she wanted to keep him in place so she could feel in control.

Broly then slides both of his hands up her thighs, gripping her butt while the gown touched his hands. Bulma lets out a moan in the process.

Bulma noticed how more agressive Broly was when he was mad, she couldnt lie to herself and say that she didnt like the way he forced her out of dominance.

Broly's agressiveness turned Bulma on even more, Bulma was angry how she was being dominated but liked it at the same time, it made her even more agressive too so she decides to grab his back pulling him even more closer.

Broly then kisses all over Bulma's neck ferociously while still pinning her against the wall with his strenght. As he's kissing all over her neck, his fingers make their way into her tight vagina, Broly starts to finger her in and out not too hard or too soft but perfect. As he feels her warm wetness all on his fingers, he continues to kiss her neck.

Bulma on the other hand was being completely dominated, she couldnt believe it, but as she felt his fingers inside of her, she couldnt help but moan to its pleasure.

She then feels Broly 8 inch touch behind her butt through his sweat pants, she felt how hard it was and how she wanted it so badly. But what she wanted even more was to dominate Broly so she unties his red sweatpants strings while still pinned againts the wall and, grips his rod, and takes out his smooth shaved rod. She then begans to stroke it with her hand, while the other was on his neck.

Broly feels her warm soft hand stroking his rod and couldnt believe how she was trying to keep up with his dominance.

They both please each other at the same time and Broly has had enough of her trying to dominate him, so he decides take his rod from her hand and smoothly insert it into her wet warmness. As soon as it inserts they both moan at the same time. Broly starts going hard in and out in a normal pace.

Bulma liked him liked this, she liked how rough he could get with her. She never saw this side of him from last night, she assumed that this must be that anger Broly was talking about before.

Bulma not to be outdone sinks her nails up Broly's shirt and into his back from the rough pleasure, they both were still pretty angry.

Feeling her nails her nails sink in his skin Broly became more agressive, this side of him liked the pain that she inflicted on him.

He then grunts ferociously and strokes in even harder than before. Bulma moans turns into deep pants, she could feel all of him inside of her, she could feel all of the 8 inches. She then starts to claw his back all over the place.

Blood starts to show up in her fingernails, she couldnt understand how she could make him bleed but she put two and two together and said to herself that we was just simply letting her, if a sword couldnt cut him then there was no way nails could unless he simply let it.

Feeling the blood drip down his back turned Broly on even more. He had left his love marks all over Bulma's neck so he thought it would be fair of she did the same.

Bulma's wet warm walls got tighter and tighter around his rod. She knew Broly wouldnt be able to withstand it much longer, it was only a matter of time before he released himself on her.

Broly seconds later starts grunting harder and harder as Bulma was perfectly in sync with his rythm, Broly could feel it coming, he knew he had to release it soon.

As they both thrust even harder onto each other panting, moaning, and grunting, Broly could start to feel his climax. Bulma knew it was coming too as she was in perfectly in sync with him emotionally.

The last thrust got even harder, Broly grunts as he pulls his rod out of Bulma's tightness and releases himself all over her stomach, but while doing so Bulma grabs his rod and strokes it while he's cumming.

This made Broly grunt and moan. Bulma got the last dominating factor on Broly, she felt very satisfied.

As his cum runs down from her stomach to her legs, Bulma and Broly make eye contact and pushes their forheads together.

"Im sorry Bulma..."

'Me too Broly.'

Bulma then brings Broly in for another kiss. Broly puts his rod back in his sweats and ties his strings up again. He also unpins Bulma's back rom the wall.

There is an awkward silence that fills the room for a second but Bulma decides to break it.

'Well um...im off to go shower, ill be back down in a bit so that we can search for more dragom balls okay hun?'

"Oh okay, ill be outside if you need me." says Broly with a smile on his face.

Broly and Bulma gives each other more kisses but Bulma stops and says 'Later hun, im quite exhausted and not ready for another round.' Even though she desperately craved it, her hurt body said otherwise.

"Okay babe, see you in a bit."

After all of what had happened Bulma and Broly felt relived both mentally and physically.

As Bulma makes her way upatairs, Broly makes his way outside. He then notices how his back has so much scratches on it, he then powers up his ki and heals himself.

This was something his father Kami taught him so that if he ever became the gaurdian of earth one day, he'd be able to heal anyone.

Outside, Broly brought his kitana with him, he had it holstered on his back(Like trunks). He then makes 3 clones of himself and draws his sword.

Each one of the clones had 25 percent of his power, they all were gripping their kitana's too. Broly stands gaurd and decideds to stay on defense.

All of the clones rush at him and he easily dodges every swipe they throw at him. The clones kitana's all make contact on Broly's kitanta's, as they all agressively pushes on his kitana, Broly then powers up his ki and blasts them off of it.

Broly always fougth his clones to see what he lacked in battle, test new moves, to see his mistakes, and to see what needed to improve on in battle.

Broly then decides to go on offense with his kitana, he then powers up and rushes at his clones. They all dodges his attack but Broly knew himself too well so he decides to try to outsmart his clones.

Broly was very smart when it came to battle, he could spot anyone's weakness from a mile away and could plot a plan within seconds. But for some strange reason Broly's strongest assest was his adaptability, in all his training with his father Kami, he never struggled to learn, he was a natural prodigy when it came to fighting. He could learn anyone's move by just seeing them use it once.(Like how Goku did when he learned Kamehameha from Roshi im dragon ball.)

Broly then shoots an invisible ki blast at the ground which cause the dirt and dust from the ground to blind the clones. Broly then seizes his chance and decides to blend in with his clones.

The dirt and dust clears up and Broly is hidden and disguised with the clones, the clones didnt know what to do, they only knew that there was now four of them standing across from one another.

Silence fills the air as each one looks at one another with suspicion in their eyes with their kitana's ready. Broly then releases one of his unique attacks. He moves so fast and kicks the kitana's out of every clones hand(the kitana's are all mid air) and then releases his ki which impales all of the clones with their own swords. The clones then turns to smoke and dissapears. All of the knowledge from the clones came back to him, Broly could send a clone anywhere, learn a technique and when his clone returned to him, he'd know to do the technique.

"I guess i need to work more on unexpectancy..." Broly says with a serious tone in his voice.

25 minuites later, Bulma finnaly comes ouside and see's Broly training with more clones and blushes.

'Wow it looks like your so called "Run" is paying off. Speaking of which how are you able to make so many of you?'

"B-Bulma...you look absolutely beautiful..." Broly says, completely distracted by her looks and disregarding her question.

'Awe Broly stop it cutie!' Bulma says while blushing.

Bulma is shown to be wearing a red hat that says her name on it, a red and black jacket with a yellow star on the sleeve, brown shorts, black shoes, and her hair is straight down under the hat.

"But when did you get so narcassisstic? I mean who wear's a hat with THEIR name on it?" Broly asks jokingly knowing that it would tick her off.

'Hush your mouth! Your just jealous that im not wearing YOUR name you jerk!'

"Hahaha! Relax babe im only kidding. Besides it really suits you." Broly says in a nice soft voice.

'Well ill just take that as a compliment then. But can you answer my question now? How'd you make so many of you?'

"Oh right! Um well its a cloning technique i picked up from my father, he never really uses it but decided to show me it since my training became too intense for him and Mr Popo. Ive trained with my clones alot, it helps shows me what i need to work on in battle."

'Wow thats is so cool! I was only asking because i was just curious about how one can clone themself Well anyways lets get a move on shall we?.'

"Yeah sure thing babe. NIMBUS!!!" Broly yells, his nimbus then appears to him.

'Your really gonna ride that thing on a hot day like this?'

"Yeah why not! Besides ive endured worse during my training. Heres a fun fact for you, the air is hard to breathe in where im from, my fathers lookout."

'And why would i need to know this "Fun fact"?'

"Oh so that you'd stop worring about physical health. Trust my word for things."

'Im sorry Broly, i worry a lot, its only because i care so much about you.' Bulma saysnim a sad voice.

"Dont be sorry babe, i worry about you too. And i care about you alot too." Broly says with a smile on his face.

This causes Bulma to blush and smile. She then gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

Bulma then deactivates the capsule house transforming it back into a capsule. Broly thought it was cool house capsule houses could do such amazing things.

Bulma gets her bike, starts it, and her and Broly set out for the next dragon ball.

'Hey Broly wait up! That thing is way too fast!!!'

Broly cockily says "You gotta be faster then slow poke!"

 ** _3 Days later_**

After 3 days of traveling, Bulma and Broly arrive at at place called Aru village, it had a wooden fence and a wbite sign that said so, when they arrive it seemed like a ghost town.

(During the three days they stoped for breaks, food and for sleep, it wasnt just 3 days of nonstop driving and flying.)

Broly hops off his nimbus and asks "Are you sure this is where your radar led us? Its really quiet here and it almost seeems as if its a ghost town. However...i can sense lots of energy, i wonder if they're hidi-"

'Ofcourse im sure! Im never wrong! Have some faith in me Broly. Lets just keep looking around!'

As they continued inside the small village, they noticed how small the house were, they looked the capsule house Bulma had except some were different colors. There were tree's and a nice brownish tiled ground. Also you could see the mountain range view.

Broly spots a white house and on the house door, which was brown, said Sherman preist.

"Wait...Sherman preist? Who's that?"

'I have no clue, i hope no one's in some sort of trouble in this town, its way too quiet.'

"Lets hope not, i can sense energy inside. Im gonna knock on the door, hopefully whoever's inside answer's."

Broly then knocks on the door but no one answer's. Broly proceeds to knock on the door again asking if anyones home but still no answer. This ticked Broly off because he could sense energy inside but felt as if he was being ignored.

"Ive had enough of these games." Being the hot head that he is Broly squeezes the door handle so tight that it looked like it was a raisin, he then pushes open the door.

'Broly you didnt have to break that! What if we have to pay for that!?'

Bulma and Broly then steps inside the house and notices how dark it is. Broly could still feel energy inside but he felt very skeptical about how the lights were off and how the energy he was feeling was indeed awake and not asleep.

"Bulma stay here...im gonna have a look really qui-"

Just as Broly took a step while he was talking to Bulma, he immidately stops im the middle of his sentence and grabs someone's arm with an axe in it. He then squeezes it tightly causing the person to lossen up their hand and scream in pain. Broly then uses his other arm to grab the axe.

'AHHH! PLEASE DONT HURT ME OOLONG! PLEASE! HAVE MERCY! MY DAUGHTER ISNT HERE!'

Bulma the walks inside and finds the light switch and turns it on. She then see's an old man, he is wearing glasses, his hair is split iinto two seperate sides that leaves him bald in the middle, has a brown sweater with blue overalls on top of it.

'Broly stop! Let go! He's just an old man.'

Seeing that Bulma is right, he let goes and apologizes to the old man.

'Wh-Who are you people? Your oolong in disguise right?

"Nevermind who we are, if my girlfriend had come in here first she'd probably be seriously hurt ir worse DEAD! You need to be more careful and not sneak attack random people you got that!?" Broly not realizing he just squeezed the metal axe so hard in his hand, it broke in peices. This really scared the old man.

Fearful the old man says 'I-err-Im sorry! Please forgive me! I thought you were someone else! Please dont hurt me!'

"Why would i hurt you? Look all im saying is be more careful, you could have really hurt someone."

Seeing Broly put fear into the old man, and seeing how Broly worried about her saftey made Bulma feel really happy but feel bad for the old man.

Bulma pulls Broly to the side, she see's how he's irritated so she gives him a kiss and says 'Just let me do al the talking for now okay hun?'

"Fine...but i really didnt mean to scare him. Im just really protective over you..."

'Awe you are so cute Broly! But i do understand, i want to protect you too. Okay im gonna do the talking now, lets go.

They both return to the old man and Bulma asks 'Okay lets start over, im Bulma and this is my boyfriend Broly, who are you, why is evryone gone, and who the hell is oolong?'

'Er-right! My name is sherman preist! And eveyone im the village is currently hiding from oolong. Oolong is a terrible man! He comes to our village in different shapes and sizes everytime he's here. He steals from us our women and forces them to marry him, and whatever he thinks will benifit him he takes as well. I thought you were him in disguise, im so sorry i attacked you guys. He said that next time he came back here, he'd steal my daughter Pocawatha.'

A tan girl then apears from behind the old man, she is Bulma's height and age, has brown eyes, has black hair that is long, smooth, and goes to her shoulder's, she is very beautiful, and is wearing a dupatta with a yellow salwar kameez.

(I gave her a fresh new look, i didnt want to copy everything from dragon ball. I know a lot of you wont know what a salwar kameez is, i didnt either, google it if your not sure what it looks like.)

'Dont be shy Pocawatha, you can say hi.'

'Hey im Bulma! Its nice to meet you Pocawatha.'

'Pocawatha really shy quietly says to Bulma 'Hi...nice to meet you too...'

She then spots Broly leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and freezes up. In her eyes Broly started to glow, his face lit up, she noticed how he was in really good shape and height was perfect, she loved the way his long hair looked, and for some weird reason he gave off a very protective feeling to her. She thought to herself that Broly was extremely cute, she found herself unable to take her eyes off of him, this made her blush very hard.

Broly then unfolds his arms, looks at her with his handsome smile and says "Hey im Broly, nice to meet you."

'Um...hi! Nice to meet you too.'

Bulma noticed how much Pocowatha was blushing and staring at Broly hard and gets a little jealous and possessive.

Silence then fills the air as Broly and Pocowatha stare into each other's eyes. Broly and Pocowatha both blushed.

Broly couldnt lie to himself, he thought she was very pretty but he knew that his heart belonged to Bulma for the time being.

'AHEM! Sorry to ruin a good moment but lets focus on catching Oolong.' Bulma says rudely.

"R-right! Do you guys know when he'll be back?" Broly asks im a serious tone.

Suddenly an old lady appears behind Broly in the doorway and says'I might know when.'

The old lady appears to be wearing a red scarf over her head along with a blue skirt. She also used a wooden cane to walk around with.

'Um who are you? Bulma asks im a nice tone.

'Oh excuse my manners but allow me to introduce myself. My name is Paozu but the villagers here call me Grandma.

"So Grandma Paozu? I like the sound of that." Says Broly in a nice warm voice.

'And who might you be young man?' asks paozu.

"My name is Broly and that girl standing right there is my girlfriend Bulma. We came here looking for a dragon ball, its an orange orb shaped like a ball and has numbers of stars on them. Have you ever heard of it?" Broly asks Paozu.

'You mean this ball?'

Paozu then takes her hand out and shows Broly the six star dragon ball.

Bulma and Broly's eyes both pop in happiness and suprise.

"Yes! Thats it! Do you think we can have it? Ill make you a deal if you say yes, a deal that you cant refuse." Broly says with a cocky smirk.

'This ball has been in my family for decades, it has been passed down to me from my mother. I am mot seeling this but perhaps i might just hear out your deal. What so you have in mind young one?'

"Well i was thinking, if we can get rid of oolong for you, would you be willing to give me the ball?"

'Hm...that is an offer i simply cannot refuse. The sake of this village is more important than my family heirloom of things being passed down. Its a deal! Get rid of that monster Oolong and consider it yours!'

"Alright!" Says Broly in a excited voice. This was just the motivation he needed.

Excited as well Bulma says 'Nice one Broly!'

"So you said you might know when hes coming back?"

'Well i dont know exactly when but i do know how we can get his attention. One of you can lure him out by maybe disguising as Pocowatha?'

"That could work but i have a better idea. Pocawatha should go out and be bait, and when Oolong comes ill take him out."

'But what if he-'

"Do you trust me?"

'Ofcourse i do young man but having her actually go out there is very dangerous, i just dont want her to get captured.' says grandma.

'Well granny lets just ask Pocawatha what she wants to do then."

Broly and the othera turn their attention to Pocawatha.

Broly confident, walks up to Pocawatha and looks her in the eyes with a nice smile and says "Would you feel okay going out and being bait? Or would you rather have one of us do it?"

Pocawatha so lost in Broly's eyes barely got anything he said but had a concept of it and what was going on.

'Um...i uh...'

"Its okay that your nervous Pocawatha but just know that as soon as he arrives ill take him out, he wont even get to lay a finger on you i promise." Broly says with a smile while putting hand on her shoulder.

There was something about Broly that made her and eveyone around her feel protected. She knew that she could take his word for it.

Suddenly an urge of confidence hits Pocawatha as she says 'Ill do it Broly! I dont want to be scared anymore! I want to do this for my village!'

Her father then speaks up and says 'Are you crazy!? I cant allow you to just go out there! what if...what if this Broly guy is just a fluke!? You can never be too trusting sweetheart.'

'Its okay daddy! I trust him...lets give this a shot! I want to catch Oolong for good this time. He has to be stopped, he's gotten his way far too long. But...but now we have help and i believe in Broly .' Pocawatha says to her father while smiling at Broly.

'I...your right sweetheart, lets give him a shot. But Broly if anything happens to my daughter i swear i-'

Broly interrupts with his cocky smile, clutches his fists and says "Dont worry sir. You have my word, i promise you that nothing will happen to your daughter!"

'So when are getting started?' Bulma asks.

Broly, Bulma, and the village then plans ahead and makes corrections to the erros of their plans. They do this for about 30 minutes or so.

30 minutes pass by and Pocawatha steps outside all by herself. She walks to the entrance of her village, looks back at her shoulder, see Broly head nod at her with his handsome smile. She then turns her focus back in front of the entrance.

'Oh no...im all out here by myself. I sure hope Oolong doesn't come and take me! Sweet sweet ole Pocawatha!'

Silence fills the air for a second as the seconds turn into minutes.

Suddenly a human french man appears out of nowhere. He has a mustache, slick black hair, and was wearing a peacoat with a white shirt and striped red and white tie underneath.

'Why hello there Pocawatha! Its me Oolong! So what do you think? Do you like the French man look?'

'I...uh...'

"What the...thats Oolong?! He doesn't look like a threat at all!" Broly says while looking through the door hole.

'Dont be fooled by his looks! He's a shapeshifter! Hes only looking like that to get Pocawatha to come with him.' says grandma.

Bulma says in here head. 'WOW! He looks so gorgeous! I absolutely love his French accent! Hes so handsome! But not as handsome as Broly though...'

'So Pocawatha what will it be? Will you become one of my many wife's? I promise youll love it and will be super happy!'

'Um...no im sorry...i just want you to leave my village alone, return the others that you took, and never come back! Thats what will make me happy!' Pocawatha says angrily.

'Why you!! You won't even give me a chance! Thats it! Im taking you by force and there's nothing you can do to stop me!'

Oolong then grabs Pocawatha's arm with a tight grip.

Oolong then realizes that Pocawatha isnt putting up a fight.

'Why arent you fighting it? Have you come to your senses yet?!'

'NO! But you were very right about one thing though.'

'Oh really? And whats the my darling?'

'Its that i can't stop you but he can...'

'Who can?! Dont be silly!! No one is on my level of power!'

Pocawatha then smirks and says 'Well see about that...BROLY!!!!!!!!!!'

Broly then flies out the village house so fast that no one even knew he was outside right in front of Oolong, he made Oolong fall to the ground with the force of his speed.

All of the villagers were so shocked that such a being had such speed. They all believed that Broly was lying about his power.

'What the!!! How'd you! Wha...'

As Broly stands over the French man he says "Let her arm go or else im gonna have to force you to.

'How dare you! You twerp! I am Oolong! I dont take any demands from a pretty boy like you!' Oolong says as he stands back up.

"Oh is that so..." Broly says as he grabs the French mans arm and squeezes it very hard causing him to let go of Pocawatha.

'OOWWWWWW!!!! Why you! That hurt!'

Broly then walks to Pocawatha and picks her up holding her in his arms ands asks with a smile "Are you okay? He didnt hurt you did he?"

'No he didn't...B-broly you never told me that you were so fast. I didnt even see you there. Hehehehe.'

"What can i say? Im full of suprises."

Broly then walks Pocawatha, holding her in his arms, over to the other villagers now standing outside watching everything go down.

Broly puts her down softly and turns his attention back to Oolong who was now standing up still rubbing his sore arm.

"Enough games Oolong! Show me your true form."

'Tch! Who the hell do you think you are!? Ill show you true terror!' Oolong then transforms into a gigantic robot. He had very sharp edges, a blade on his head, green eyes, and was fully black.

'Muhaha! Now do you see why im feared all around now?! I shall now pour this ramen all over you!' Oolong says to Broly as he pulls out a bowl of ramen with chopsticks in it.

At this point Broly knew that this guy was a joke. Broly read Oolong like a book, he knew Oolong didn't use ki substantially like he does. Broly knew that this guy uses his Ki to shapeshift into anything that looked intimidating.

"Oh no...im so scared. This is just a joke right? Just give up already Oolong. You cant defeat me...your just a coward who's stalling for time."

'What!? Why you!!'

Just as Oolong is about to pour hot ramen on Broly, Broly blows out his mouth with little to no effort and makes Oolong pour it all over himself.

'HOOOTTT!!!!! OW OW OWWW!!!'

"This is getting ridiculous Oolong...give up."

'Wait! Wait! We shall now have a brick breaking competition!'

"Did you just hear what i just sai-"

'You want me to fight you right?! Well first lets see how strong you are first. I want you to break these boards in half! If you do then only will i fight you!'

Oolong picks up some bricks that was next to him and was barley strong enough to stack them on top of each other.

'Thats 20 bricks! I highly doubt you could break that in half!'

Broly then glares at the bricks and they all break in half into little itty bitty peices.

"Hows that for ya? Will you fight me now? Broly asks with a smirk on his face.

'What the!!!! What are you!!? You'd break me in half! NO! I won't let my reign end here! Im outta here! See ya!!!'

Oolong then turns into a purple hairy bat and starts to fly away.

'Broly go catch him! If he gets away then well never get the other girls back!' Bulma yells.

"Yeah i know Bulma. Im just giving him a headstart, i want to make this at least a little challenging. Besides he can't go anywhere we don't know about, i got his ki locked on so that anywhere he goes ill be able to find him."

Broly waits 4 minutes before he starts to chase after Oolong. He catches up to Oolong asap with little effort. They both are now 1500 feet in the air.

'What the!! You can fly too!!? What the hell are you!? Stay away from me! Dammit i got only one minute til i-'

Broly interrupts Oolong, smirks and says one minute til what? You run out of juice and return back into normal form?"

'WHAT!? Howd you know that!?'

"Well for one you dont realize that i have eagle vision. My eyes zoomed in on you transforming before you stepped foot into the village. I saw you wait five minutes before you transformed into a French man. Looks like i figured you out."

'Oh no! Why you!! Well i don't have much longer until it runs out, if i fall will you please help me?' Oolong says in a nervous voice.

"Depends...will you take me to the other girls?"

'HELL NO! They are all mine and mine only!'

"Oh...well what a shame. Sorry to tell you this but your five minutes are up." Broly says with a smirk.

Oolong then starts free falling from the sky, realizing how high he is and that he's falling to his doom.

'What?! Oh no!!! Help me!!!!!'

Oolong turns back into his regular form which turns out to be a humanoid pink pig wearing a green army hat with a red star on it and an all dark green cargo army uniform.

'AHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE HELP ME!! I-I CHANGE MY MIND! PLEASE HELP ME! IILL SHOW YOU WHERE THE OTHER GIRLS ARE!'

At this point Broly was toying with him while he was falling. He wanted to make sure oolong was indeed scared for his life so that he would never steal any females again.

"So you a pig huh? That literally explains everything. " Broly says as he slowly levitating down upside down talking to Oolong, toying with him.

"Well have you learned your lesson Oolong?" Broly now with his usual cocky smirk.

'AHHHHHHHHHH! YES! YES! PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!' Oolong says while kicking his arms and legs all over the place.

Broly sees how Oolong is scared so he decides to take his sweet time saving him.

Broly sees how more and more trees, and also the ground is appearing more and more by the second, this is how he knew that it was time to actually save Oolong.

'AHHHHHHHHHH!! SAVE ME!!! HURRY BEFORE I-'

Broly then flies slowy down to catch Oolong literally last second before he hit impact on the ground. He wanted to double check and make sure Oolong got the message.

"Whats wrong piggy? Sounds like you solied yourself.

Oolong embarrassed says to Broly 'Grrr! How dare you!

"Your going to apologize to everyone you terrorized in the village! lets go!"

(That will be all for this chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to post this chapter! I was super busy and was focusing on school. We will see what happens whe Broly takes Oolong back to the village. Next chapter promise a lot more action and a introduction to a new character.)


End file.
